A Blossom Amidst the Thorns
by lilianthorn
Summary: Hermione has an encounter before she starts at Hogwarts that will influence her throughout her school life. How long does it take for a crush to become obsession?  M for later ch  has poly, bi and noncon/incest elements
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have the greatest, most profound respect for Jo Rowling and would never wish to trample her intellectual property rights, so please unfderstand that my gentle caresses of these characters and subjects is done wholly with LOVE and not for profit or gain of any sort except that frankly, just as I made my cousins Princess Leia and Darth Vader action figures do wholly inappropriate things when I was five, I am compelled to play my way with the characters I love most! Please enjoy in the spirit in which this is offered!

Also, I frequently prowl the 'Tube of Youness for suitable inspiring material and have come to rely greatly upon the ever talented Crumpledquill. This pieces was originally inspired by her video entitled "Secretly Falling Apart" so to get the full experience, please do visit her channel and check out the wondrous yumminess that is her videos!

Chapter One: A sunny afternoon

The small girl sat in the cast iron chair kicking her feet and carefully swirling her spoon around the edges of her bowl. The perfect scoop; combining a scoop of vanilla, cherry and banana ice creams until she had a layered delight on her spoon that in her mouth danced with sweetness. Everything was perfect in this moment. The rich blue sky and warm sun, the thrill of the upcoming school term, the charming ice cream shoppe with its outdoor seating overlooking the endlessly bustling and fascinating Diagon Alley.

Still surreal, this world with its robes and wands, brooms and books of magic had been being studied by the girl's bright eyes. Her mousey mop of bushy curls bobbing along beside her equally awe-struck parents until they opted to let her stay at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour while they dealt bravely with the terrifying Goblins of Gringotts and even more terrifying mountains of paperwork involved in setting up a vault, exchanging Muggle money and sorting out how much of the alien currency would be needed for that day's shopping. Many children were sitting on their own or in small groups, indulging a sweet tooth while harried parents handled the more mundane aspects of business. Besides, Hermione had never been afraid of being on her own. Many years of traveling all over the world with her parents had made her feel at home in nearly any situation.

Watching the people pass by while enjoying her treat, one woman caught the girl's eye. She walked resolutely up to the counter at Fortescue's. She was tall, well dressed and by her straight back, long neck with the pale hair swept up into a twist and her fancy gloves, Hermione couldn't help but think the sundae she ordered was likely not for herself. She watched the woman choose a table for two then sitting primly, she slid off her gloves and set her small handbag beside her. Verifying Hermione's guess, the shoppe's proprietor placed the sundae at the seat opposite the pretty woman and bowed, backing away. Hermione stared at her in the manner of a small child; unabashed and direct.

Soon after, a boy in immaculate robes came in and took the other seat, tearing in to his sundae without even saying "thank you". By his pale hair and pointed chin, long neck and confident mannerism, it was clear the boy was the son of the woman. Hermione finished her ice cream and pulled out her letter again, her gaze sliding over the shining emerald script until she found it; she'd need to buy robes. She took a guess that this elegant woman and her son had likely already been to the store where robes could be found so she rose and walked over to the woman who was now staring up the alley disinterestedly.

"Excuse me, ma'am..." Hermione opened. The woman turned and fixed her ice blue eyes on her. The boy wasn't even distracted from his sundae. "I wondered if you could direct me to a store where I might be able to buy robes for school?" The woman's smirked so subtly, it was barely noticeable.

"Of course, child." she said with a voice like melted caramel. She stood up and got behind Hermione leaning in over her shoulder and grasping Hermione's neck with her long fingers to point her gaze in the direction where she pointed with her other hand. The fingernails grazing her neck made her head feel fuzzy and thick. Her perfume was soft but both sweet and spicy. "Do you see the blue awning, just there?" Hermione nodded.

She also saw her parents approaching, their eager wave and friendly smiles in stark contrast with the busy robe-clad families moving past them. She turned back to the woman to thank her but she had resumed her seat, staring resolutely in the other direction. "Thanks," Hermione said softly. There was a barely perceptible jerk of the woman's head.

Hermione went to join her parents and they made their way up the crowded street. She glanced back once and thought she saw ice blue before her view was blocked by the throngs of shoppers.

Soon the excitement of a new wand, new books, new parchment and quills and supplies chased the encounter from her mind; at least until the hot end of summer nights leading up to September the first when sleepless, the sensation of nails on her neck seemed as much a torment as having to wait for school to start. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Candy Apples

It didn't take long to find out who the little pointy faced boy was; he pranced about Hogwarts like a peacock spouting off about pureblood this and that and constantly bullying and talking down to anyone he saw as inferior. It turned out most everyone was someone Draco Malfoy considered inferior, but more than anyone, he saw Hermione and other Muggle-borns as being especially beneath him.

It was no secret that while Hermione carefully kept her nose tucked in the Daily Prophet, that the Malfoy boy was showered with sweets and presents from "mummy." Hermione tried not to think about the pretty woman at the ice cream shoppe, but she wasn't stupid, if the Malfoy boy thought Muggle-borns were inferior, chances are he was spoonfed that nonsense with his tea and cakes. Though she refused to think it through consciously, she knew that it had not been her imagination that Mrs. Malfoy had changed her attitude when she had seen Hermione's parents. Hermione's MUGGLE parents, to be exact. The idea, however she refused to give it her attention, still made her blood boil. She was driven to prove herself as a witch. Vague childish fantasies played in her mind when she was bored, like during Quidditch games or unproductive study halls when all her work was done; she'd be casting some phenomenal magic and Mrs. Malfoy would just happen to be there and her face would light up, impressed. Some crowd making remarks like "best witch of all time" and "Order of Merlin" flitted in the background of these reveries.

In the meantime, she worked hard and studied, topping all her classes. But everytime she heard Draco's sneer, it was a knife of despair by proxy. Hermnione wouldn't like that woman, couldn't admire her, no matter how lovely, how sweet she felt, Hermione would hate her for raising such a prat. She told herself this, even as her stomach twisted when each morning the arrogant boy was sitting oblivious at his table opening yet another package of sweets from his doting mother. She resented his careless way of tossing the package to the side, not bothering to read the note. She resented that she sent them, and most of all, she resented herself for wondering what those notes said.

It got easier when she befriended the unlikeliest duo ever: the bumbling clueless redhead known as Ron Weasley and the quiet yet intense and daring Harry Potter. So much mystery and intrigue, it was even more interesting than Charms class to discover the secret of the three-headed dog, Nicholas Flamel and the hidden Philosopher's Stone.

The year ended with friendships made, exams taken and a sudden overturn in House points left Hermione feeling smug knowing that Draco Malfoy would go home having failed to take the Cup and Top of Class. She bitterly wondered what his devoted mother would think of her son now.

She scanned the crowd at King's Cross, both watching for her parents and keeping an eye out for a flash of pale hair and ice blue eyes. She was disappointed. Her parents found her, eagerly collecting their beloved child and wanting to hear all her stories. Over dinner, however, her dad mentioned there had been a flier on the platform advertising a Wizarding Faire.

The two weeks of waiting were a time of mixed feelings for Hermione. On the one hand it was comforting to be back in a world were she never had to apologize for her birth. On the other, she missed magic. She wrote to Harry and Ron every day, but there was no response. They were boys, after all.

Finally it was time to go to the Faire. The Fairegrounds were strung with lights and paper lanterns. The air heady with rich cooking smells and the bitter scent of fireworks being fired off everywhere. She left her parents at a show to wander around, ostensibly to find cotton candy if there was such a thing. She strolled past the games full of mostly eager boys pushing and shoving, trying to fling rings onto live garden gnomes, shooting fake wands that produced only harmless flares at targets or playing other games of skill. Standing beside one such stall looking bored was Mrs. Malfoy. She was holding several prizes apparently for Draco who was playing the game at that stall.

Hermione slipped beside a food tent opposite the walkway to watch her unseen. Mrs. Malfoy had only the sides of her hair pulled up in a comb this time, giving her a softer, more feminine look. Hermione's stomach flipped a bit as she studied the high cheekbones, long straight nose and pointed chin. The elegant face was every bit as captivating as it had been the previous year. If anything, the colored lights of the Fairegrounds gave her an exotic look that Hermione found intriguing.

"Ok, relax," she told herself, "It's Draco's mum, she can't be all that great!" But then her stomach jumped into her throat; Mrs. Malfoy had bent over to place the toys and prizes on the ground by Draco's feet and with a swift kiss to his cheek, she glanced around and took off walking.

Hermione set off after her dodging the crowd to try to keep sight of the stately blonde. She saw the woman slip into the funhouse and with a quick glance around, followed after her. It was empty except for the wax statues in the first room. Hermione saw the blonde head dart into the next room. She followed and was immediately disoriented. The room was full of mirrors, some of which showed you your own back, others made you small, some made you large. She scanned the room and saw a flash of cold blue and headed towards it only to find herself facing a mirror that apparently showed what was in front of an entirely other mirror! There was a soft laugh behind her as the form in the glass in front of her turned and moved away.

"Wait," she gasped. Again there was laughter. She followed the sound and found herself in a completely pitch black room which began to tip back and forth. She toppled against the padded walls and then to the floor. She struggled back to her feet staring in vain into the impenetrable dark. The room lurched and she fell across the room only to feel firm arms wrap around her stopping her freefall. She gasped and held on. The warm body held her still despite the room moving. She looked where she thought a face might be and felt like she was being studied. "Can...can you see?"

A soft chuckle answered her, "it's a simple enchantment, I guess you haven't quite learned everything yet, have you, child?"

Was she mocking her? Why had she led her here just to hold her and say such things? Hermione wracked her brain then reached for her pocket and took her wand whispering "finite incantatem" and she could see. She slipped her wand back in her pocket and met the frosty eyes of Mrs. Malfoy.

The woman was smiling sadly. She was also still holding her. Hermione studied the curve of her lip and the way it looked so soft. Her stomach fluttered at the realization that she was alone with Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy was touching her.

"I always wanted a daughter..." said the woman softly. Hermione leaned in going up on her toes and kissed her cheek. The woman closed her eyes at the light brush of the girl's lips and with her heart pounding, Hermione made a dash for the exit. She ran from the funhouse all the way back to the tent where her parents were just emerging. She claimed she was tired and they left.

She could not have known how long Mrs. Malfoy stood there leaning against the wall with her fingers pressing the spot where the warm little kiss had touched her, feeling almost like a burn. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Deepest Secrets

"Daughter", the word played out in Hermione's restless mind as the sound of crickets flitted tauntingly on the hot night air through her open window. "Of course," she thought to herself, but couldn't figure out why the excitement of that insinuated approval still had stingers of a hollow ache. Once in New Zealand, Hermione had been bitten by a snake, she recalled with vivid recollection the burning sting of the bite itself and how her body had felt so cold and hollow as the fever took her. This reminded her strangely of that time.

She climbed out of her bed and sat by the empty window, feeling the soft breeze and wishing for one more moment in the funhouse. She was dreaming then, watching a bat fly and following after it as it flitted silent through the night. It came to a bonfire and landed on a shoulder that was familiar, but before the figure could turn, Hermione awoke in her chair with her head on her arms, the hoot of an owl breaking through the predawn chill.

Finally the time came to return to Diagon Alley for this year's new school supplies. It was fantastic to meet up with Harry and Ron and hear about their summers. Then at Flourish and Blotts she had felt the same kind of flutter in her tummy as when she thought of Mrs. Malfoy when she saw Gilderoy Lockhart smile. Only in this case it seemed every witch there felt it too. While relieved to seem to be on a wavelength with other witches, it suggested something about how she felt about Mrs. Malfoy that tied her stomach in knots. Especially when Ron blurted out, "Mum fancies him."

Did Hermione fancy Mrs. Malfoy? Was that was this was? She hoped it was something else, anything else. Then they encountered Draco's father and Hermione's impression was that he was a sleazy pompous arse and when he sneered about her parents being Muggles, she seethed inside. Mr. Weasley had gotten in a row with him, sending the kids out. That was when she spotted her; the unmistakable figure sauntering down the alley. She made some excuse about forgotten potions ingredients and bolted after her. The woman turned down a dark side alley but Hermione had her eyes so focused on the blonde hair ahead of her she didn't notice the leering wizards peering out from dark corners. Mrs. Malfoy slipped beyond a storefront with a particularly greasy bay window and Hermione lost sight of her.

There were whisperings all around her and finally glancing around at the place where the woman had disappeared, she started to feel nervous. This place was dark and scary and there were many eyes on her. A witch in filthy robes approached like some predatory creature circling her, "Why look at the bright faced popkin," her teeth were horrifying and Hermione winced, "You know I love a mud pie after tea, what say you let me make you one?" There was dark laughter all around. Just then the witch glanced up seeing something behind the girl that made her back down with a look of terror.

Hermione wheeled around and found herself meeting icy blue eyes she knew all too well. "You'll want to be more careful about whom you follow, Miss Granger." Mrs. Malfoy sneered at her. Gone was the warmth of the funhouse. Hermione set her jaw defiantly.

"I can take care of myself!" she declared with far more confidence than she felt. There was a soft snort of disbelief and the elegant face raised one eyebrow.

"Let's hope for your sake that you are right." Mrs. Malfoy mouthed barely louder than a whisper. But the woman clasped her hand saying, "come, child." and led her back to the main alley. "You're friends are waiting."

Hermione thought she was ready for another year at Hogwarts. But the castle proved to be even more full of mystery and danger than ever. Mid-September an owl arrived with a package for Hermione at breakfast. She frowned at it as the card from her parents had already arrived. Carefully unwrapping the unexpected item, she found it was a book; a very rare and expensive volume entitled, "The 99 Most Dangerous Magical Beasts of all Time". The card was unsigned, but the shimmering rose colored ink in which was written, "Keep learning." had a particular scent; spicy and sweet at once. A scent that made Hermione blush without knowing why. Someone, Hermione dared not think who, knew it was her birthday.

Then Malfoy had flung that word at her. That word that defined everything she hated about him. Bad enough that all students were terrified with the attacks and the rumor of the Chamber of Secrets containing some ancient beast, but Malfoy's face as he spat at her, "you'll be next, mudbloods!" filled her with rage and hatred.

Sitting in the quiet library, Hermione looked over the book wondering if somehow it might happen to have the monster of the Chamber in it. There were so many, though, it would be hard to figure out. At Christmas, another mysterious anonymous package was found amongst her presents. It contained a small silver vanity set, including a mirror, brush and perfume, worked into the design on the mirror were small snakes. There was also a black satin headband adorned with rubies and topaz. This time the note said simply, "a life of self-reflection brings rewards."

Frowning at the snakes on the mirror, she picked up the book again and found the entry on the basilisk. Using a simple copying spell, she transferred the page to a scrap of parchment and went in search of Harry and Ron, careful to carry the mirror.

The next thing she knew was she had come to in the hospital wing hearing about how Harry had defeated the basilisk. Hermione felt both humbled and grateful. Maybe she couldn't totally take care of herself. It was good to have allies, even secret ones. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Escaping Reason

The month of August came to Hermione like a bright wish fulfilled. With her parents going away, she got to stay by herself at the Leaky Cauldron. Never before had Hermione been more glad that her parents were Muggles; the Wizarding world was all in a panic over the escape of convicted felon Sirius Black, but Hermione was free to roam Diagon Alley by herself day after day in peace. Time to explore every shop and place of interest was something which woke Hermione early each morning with a smile; but ultimately it was scanning the thin crowds for a familiar shock of white blonde that kept her moving.

The first week there was no sign of her. There had been a few times when she thought she saw something but which a cursory glance revealed to be someone else entirely. While poring over books, she would rehearse dialogues in her mind that she hoped to eventually get the chance to actually say to the enigmatic woman that filled her every spare thought. Most of her forays were to the usual places; Flourish and Blotts, the potion supply store on the main alley, a bit into a store specializing in quills and parchment and of course, Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Hermione would never forget where she first laid eyes on the Malfoy woman.

But after a while she began to widen her wanderings. She found a library a few blocks past Gringotts and across from it was a small cafe that served the most delicious breaded chicken strips with chips that Hermione had ever had. Just beyond that was a side alley, not dark like Knockturn Alley, but narrow and deserted, with an old world charm and small specialty shops. Hermione looked in windows at consignment shops and jewelers, purveyors of oddities and finally a tiny used bookstore with tall shelves and narrow aisles. This last she went in, the door tinkling softly as she did so. There was no sign of anyone working there at first, but then she heard a cough from somewhere in the back.

There were books here that were so old, they were printed on vellum. There were small books that looked as though they had been written entirely by hand and large volumes with stone plates as covers. There were also unusual subject headers, some in languages Hermione didn't recognize. She found a section dealing with Runes and was browsing when she came around a corner and let out a gasp of surprise. Tall, thin and elegant, dressed in a midnight blue form-fitting summer dress with thin straps at the shoulders and her hair down her back, was Mrs. Malfoy.

She heard the gasp and turned and smiled. "Good afternoon, Miss Granger." She seemed much more at ease in this private, out of the way place where they were unlikely to be seen. Draped over her arms was a powder blue cardigan. She wore no make up for once, but looked like she'd just walked off a wind-swept beach. Her eyes twinkled and the effect was so alluring it took Hermione a moment to compose herself.

"Good afternoon," she said, all the rehearsed dialogue flying right out the window. Her heart pounded in her chest and her hands got clammy, she knew for certain now that she definitely fancied Mrs. Malfoy. She wanted to run into the older woman's arms and feel her close, but she stood awkwardly trying to find something, anything to say.

Mrs. Malfoy seemed to sense her struggle and spoke, "Sadly today I must depart here shortly, but if you have the time, would you care to meet tomorrow for brunch?" she said smiling indulgently at the gaping girl.

"I-I'd love to." Hermione gushed.

"Excellent, do you know Madam Peaches cafe at the top of the street?"

"By the library, yes!"

"Clever girl, meet me there at 11." Hermione nodded. "Until then," Mrs. Malfoy passed her, as she did so she stopped just a moment and stroked Hermione's cheek with her thumb, smiled sweetly and left. For a moment Hermione stood there dazed. She had a brunch date with Mrs. Malfoy! She felt as if she must be dreaming. Slowly she came back to herself and bounced a little happily on her toes before resuming her book browsing. On a whim she went to the shelf that Mrs. Malfoy had been standing at, she could still smell just a whiff of her perfume. With a jolt like a a fall off a large rock, she saw the titles of the books Mrs. Malfoy had been looking at; they were all stories of married witches who had lesbian affairs or who struggled with coming out. One even dealt with large discrepancies of age between such witches in love. Her hands shook as she examined each volume on the small shelf. Unfortunately they were all marked "17+".

Hermione walked back to the inn as if on a cloud, she felt like dancing. She had found a way to make her way to the roof of the Leaky Cauldron so she went up there when it got dark and looked at the stars for a while. Every new facet of her encounter and her upcoming meeting filled her stomach with fluttering. The realization that she finally knew just what she felt for the woman also thrilled her even while it terrified her. Finally she climbed down and sought out her bed. Dawn would come soon enough bringing with it a day so special, Hermione couldn't recall having ever been more excited. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A day to remember

"What am I going to wear?" thought Hermione when her eyes flew open. She jumped out of bed, her soft feet hitting the cold wood floor, making her shudder, and ran over to her trunk to rummage around in it. She knew she wanted to wear the headband she'd got the previous Christmas, so to match it, she picked out a yellow jumper-skirt with cherries on it with matching yellow sandals. She carefully combed her hair and affixed it back with the headband, then applied a light layer of pink lipgloss. She tucked a few essentials into a small red handbag and checking the time, headed out. She was a bit early so she went to the library and found the section on gay and lesbian witches and wizards. She wanted to know if attitudes were different in the Wizarding world than in the muggle world. From what she could glean from her perusal, it seemed about the same; mixed.

Finally it was time and Hermione stepped out of the library and saw Mrs. Malfoy standing in front of the cafe looking up towards the main part of Diagon Alley. She wore a pale spring green dress that came to just above her knees and the shoulders were lace, her hands were covered with lace gloves and her hair was pulled up in a bun that was covered in a white mesh net beaded with small green gems. The effect of her long slender neck emerging from the soft green lace of the dress was that she looked like a flower; graceful and striking. Hermione went over, "Good morning," she greeted the older woman.

"Good morning, Miss Granger." she smiled back at her.

"Please, can you call me Hermione?"

With a smile, Mrs. Malfoy reached out her hand to the girl saying, "In that case; I'm Narcissa."

Hermione took her hand, feeling the warmth emanating through the lace and gushed, "What a beautiful name!"

They went inside, the cafe was delightfully deserted. Tea and buttermilk scones were brought over with a small dish of lemon curd. Hermione ordered french toast and Narcissa requested the goat cheese and asparagus quiche. Then Hermione watched as Narcissa carefully pulled each finger from it's position in the gloves and then pulled the gloves delicately from her hands and laid them over her bag. Narcissa's nails were painted a soft taupe and when she crossed her shapely legs, through her open-toed pumps, Hermione could see her toenails were painted to match. At her throat was a white ribbon choker with a jade cameo.

"So, Hermione," Narcissa began while crumbling pieces off her scone on the small plate and scooping up a spoonful of the lemon curd, "How are you enjoying your holiday?" For a moment, Hermione was so entranced with watching Narcissa's fingers tearing up her scone, she hesitated.

"Oh...um, it's been lovely. I've never seen Diagon Alley so quiet." she said reaching for her own scone.

Narcissa nodded, she had brought a piece of scone to her mouth with her fingers while Hermione answered and took a moment to chew it. Then took a delicate sip of her tea before saying thoughtfully, "Most parents wouldn't let a girl your age on their own, what with recent events."

"Well, my parents are muggles..."

"Are they not interested in the wizarding world then?" Narcissa asked, frowning slightly.

"It's not that they're not interested, it's more like they want to let me have some things to myself. They trust me, that's all." Hermione blurted out, getting a bit pink in the cheeks. She didn't want to make her parents look bad just for being muggles.

"So you haven't told them there's a convict on the loose, I take it?"  
There was no animosity in Narcissa's question, just bemused curiosity. But Hermione blushed outright.

"No." she admitted, "Do you think he's a danger to me?"

Narcissa raised one eyebrow and smirked, "No, I don't. But then, Sirius is my cousin. I do not believe he ever was a follower of You-Know-Who. My sister on the other hand, well...she's still in Azkaban."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Hermione blurted out. She couldn't imagine having a sibling in prison. But Narcissa just smiled sadly taking another sip of tea.

"Um, how is Draco enjoying his holiday?" It was all she could think of to change the subject.

Narcissa smiled, "he's visiting friends, so I assume he's enjoying himself, he's hardly been home all summer."

"He hates me." Hermione blurted out with a shrug.

"I won't apologize for my son..."

"Oh, no...I didn't mean that. I just mean, I'll never be someone he wants to visit with on holiday is all..."

Narcissa smiled, "Perhaps it is selfish of me, but I'm honestly a bit glad that you're not one of the girls my son is interested in."

"Because I'm muggle-born?" Hermione couldn't keep a note of defensiveness from her voice.

Narcissa's brow shot up, "no, that's not why." she stated resolutely. Just then their food came, giving them a moment to not speak. Then Hermione thought of something, another possible reason Narcissa might not want her son interested in her.

"Those books you were looking at yesterday..." she began. Narcissa froze for a moment, her cheeks flushed deep red and she stared hard at her dish.

Finally she swallowed, "is that...is that a subject...that interests you?" Narcissa's voice was weak.

"I think so," her hands shook slightly on her silverware as she spread butter on her french toast, trying hard to focus on the way the powdered sugar got melted into the butter and the shape of the fresh raspberries on top, "but you have to be over 17 to buy them..." she finally looked up and met the clear deep blue eyes. Narcissa had still not moved an inch.

"Perhaps that is best...some things ought not to be decided too quickly." Narcissa's eyes were pleading with the girl to understand her meaning. She nodded slowly.

Finally Narcissa went back to cutting into her quiche and ate a few bites before saying in a light voice, "So, what will you be taking this year?"

They spent some time discussing Hermione's overzealous workload and comparing notes on those teachers that were still at Hogwarts from Narcissa's own time there. Finally it was time to go. Narcissa again made some excuse about having to be somewhere. Hermione touched her arm and said pleadingly, "Will I see you again?"

Narcissa smile warmly, "I expect so. Good day." And she was gone. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: A sparkling jewel

The next few days were especially hot for mid August, so Hermione wore shorts and tank tops as she ventured about looking for her favorite person to follow. Finally she spotted her in a sunbonnet and loose dress, shouldering a large wicker bag. Hermione was careful to follow at a distance. Narcissa went into a park and made her way to the back where she went through a narrow trail between the trees. Hermione ducked between the bushes to follow away from the path. She didn't need to go far; peeking from behind a tree she had a clear view of a small sun drenched clearing where Narcissa was unfolding a blanket she'd pulled from her bag. As Hermione watched, the hat came off and then Narcissa pulled her sundress over her head revealing a tiny black bikini. Sunglasses were placed over her eyes and Narcissa laid on her back to enjoy the warm weather.

Hermione was mesmerized by the sight, for a woman in her forties, she had an exceptional body. Hermione dared not move but studied every detail. She watched her breathe, studying the curve of her collar bone and her shapely breasts, the curve of her tummy and the angles of her hip bones. Everything had Hermione nearly panting with desire. It was quite simply, the most enticing sight she'd ever taken in. Every little move made Hermione's heart pound. The moment Narcissa licked her lips or reached to scratch her knee. Everything was exquisite. Even though Hermione's feet ached from having stood in one place for so long, and sweat was running in tiny rivulets down her back, she still would not give up one second of this view.

After what felt like an eternity, Hermione jumped when she heard a man's voice approach. "Narcissa? Where'd you get off to now?" Narcissa sat up and turned toward the voice.

"I'm here, Lucius." she said in a bored voice, taking off her sunglasses. Her came into the clearing.

"What are you doing?" he spat.

"Nothing, dear, I'm just getting dressed." She pulled her dress back over the bikini and put her hat back on, with a flick of her wand the blanket stowed itself in her bag and she slipped her sandals on and followed her husband out.

The following day there was warm soft rain, making the alley even more deserted than usual, but still Hermione couldn't resist the chance to catch another glimpse of Narcissa. She set out in a zipper hoodie, jeans and trainers and walked quickly looking in every shop for any sight of the blonde witch. Finally she saw her in the jewelry shop by the used bookstore and went in. By the time she shook off her shoes on the mat, Hermione had lost track of where Narcissa had gone. So Hermione looked around. It was strange, it was not a large shop, but no matter where she looked there was no sign of her.

She was looking at a case of necklaces wondering if it had been a trick of the lights when Narcissa's voice was suddenly beside her ear, "which one do you like?" Hermione turned just in time to see Narcissa undoing a dis-illusionment charm with a playful smirk.

"Oh! uh..." Hermione looked back at the necklaces, "the blue one."

"And why is that?"

"The stone is the color of your eyes," Hermione gushed turning back to the older woman. Narcissa merely nodded and gestured to the saleswitch at the far counter. Soon a box was brought to Narcissa.

Smiling she said, "pull up your hair, Hermione." She did so and Narcissa slid the necklace into place, clasping it carefully at the back of Hermione's neck. Hermione looked down and saw the beautiful pale blue stone twinkling on her chest.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around Narcissa, hugging her impulsively. She returned the hug and they stood there for longer than Hermione would have expected. When they finally pulled apart, Narcissa looked sad. Hermione leaned and and pressed her lips to the woman's cheek, lingering for just a second before backing up. Narcissa smiled and lifted Hermione's chin.

"So lovely," she whispered and kissed Hermione's forehead. Afterwards while Hermione was catching her breath, she said seriously, "you must promise not to follow me any more this week."

"Why?"

"Draco will be with me." Hermione nodded and Narcissa hugged her again and left without looking back. Hermione touched the gem on her chest and felt like her heart would explode. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Turning Time and Timing Turns

Ron and his family got back from Egypt full of stories and then Harry showed up, so Hermione didn't have any more chances to be tempted to follow Narcissa. But every night she thought over the recent events, this had been a glorious summer.

Going back to Hogwarts would have been most excellent if it weren't for the dementors showing up or even just distorting the weather by their number and proximity. Everyone was worried about Sirius Black, but Hermione kept thinking of what Narcissa had said about doubting he'd ever been a follower of Voldemort. She decided to keep her mind open.

She had been given a time-turner by the Ministry as a special allowance to take more electives than anyone should and that also allowed her to tuck away in a private space, turn herself back an hour and write to Narcissa. She was careful never to sign the letters or say anything that would identify herself. She trusted Narcissa to understand. In one she complained about the dementors, adding "I miss the sun on your skin" and was amused when she saw Draco's next treat box was full of chocolate. When her birthday came there was another mystery box. This one contained cashmere gloves and a scarf in the same blue as the stone on her necklace, but the best part was when she put the scarf on, it had Narcissa's perfume all over it. The note said simply, "that you always feel yourself in my embrace." Hermione slept with the scarf for a week before deciding she didn't want the perfume to wear off before winter. On the back side of the card was a drawing that Hermione spent a long time studying.

It was clearly herself, standing in the clearing she had seen Narcissa sunbathing in, holding a small flower to her lips. Two details puzzled her; one was that the outfit Hermione was depicted in was from a day that she'd been unable to find Narcissa at all and the other was a crumbled bit of black cloth drawn on the grass by her feet. The first suggested that Narcissa had been following Hermione on the days when Hermione didn't see her; she remembered the dis-illusionment charm and her stomach flip-flopped at the realization. The other made her hands sweat; it looked like the bikini Narcissa had been wearing, which suggested that not only had she known she was being watched, but the drawing suggested Hermione getting to see Narcissa without the bikini.

She tucked the card in her book of beasts from the previous year and took it out often to look at it. She figured Narcissa had drawn it herself. She wondered how much time she had spent on it to capture Hermione's likeness so well. Hermione decided to do something. She perused various catalogs until she found the perfect gift; a small silver pin of a flower with a blue stone in its center, the exact blue of her necklace, of Narcissa's eyes. She wrote on a note; "with this, it is like we are never apart" and sent the pin.

A month later there was a picture in the Prophet that made her heart leap; Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were pictured for having donated a wing to St. Mungo's and there on the somber lapel of Narcissa's cloak was the flower pin. Hermione clipped out the image and tucked it in with the card. At night she'd pretend to be reading sometimes just to look at Narcissa's picture.

At Christmas there was a small package upon which was written "open in private" so Hermione waited until she was alone and opened it. It was a slim volume titled, "The Magic of Loving a Witch: erotic stories". Inside the front cover were the words "think of me." It was practically a confession. Hermione kept the little book near her so that when no one was looking she could pull it out and read. Though sometimes she just ran her finger over the inscription and tried to imagine Narcissa shopping for this book; picking it out, reading the stories and...Hermione's imagination was getting kick-started.

In the end, Narcissa had been correct about her cousin. While waiting in the forest with Harry, Hermione decided to confide in him.

"You know," she began cautiously, "Narcissa told me last summer that Sirius was no follower of You-Know-Who..."

"Who's that?"

"Uh, Narcissa Malfoy? Draco's mum." Harry's brows knitted.

"When did you talk to Malfoy's mum?" Harry asked incredulous looking at her like she'd just announced she'd been getting homework help from the giant squid.

"Actually, Harry, I spent quite a bit of time with her last summer and we write to each other in secret. Harry, I think I'm in love with her!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Uhhhhh." Harry was dumbfounded. "What?"

She went back to the beginning, since they had a few hours to wait, and explained everything. "Wow, Hermione...that's amazing. It sounds like she fancies you, but, I mean, will you ever be able to do anything about it?"

"I dunno." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: A Ship of Fools

So far the summer had been a total bust as far as seeing Narcissa went. She was stuck with her parents then off to the Burrow. She had hoped at least while at the Burrow they'd go to Diagon Alley, but it was announced that Molly would be going alone to Diagon Alley while the went to the Quidditch World Cup. Somehow she couldn't picture Narcissa attending a sporting event. Fortunately, she was wrong.

Filing into the Top Box was at least interesting but when she heard the familiar voice, soft as melted caramel, her heart leapt into her throat. She took full advantage of introductions to inspect Narcissa, she wore a slender silver dress with sapphire blue accents and the flower pin on the lapel. Her hair was up and she had a comb holding it in place. The night's event was underway and Hermione carefully stole glances, though flanked as she was by her son and husband, Narcissa never met her gaze. House elves came around with trays of champagne and every time Narcissa took one, draining it swiftly. Soon she muttered to her husband she was off to the loo.

Hermione waited a slim minute then slipped out with the same excuse. Once in the stairwell, she listened for the click of heels on stone then bolted after.  
"Narcissa!" she called after the retreating figure, but the woman did not stop. She ran faster and caught her arm, "wait!" she cried. Narcissa spun around and there was a flash of anger in her face.

"This is not a good place to talk." she hissed. They had come to the door of the ladies room and Narcissa pushed Hermione through the door then cast a silencing charm and a lock on the door. Then she sighed and pulled Hermione into her arms. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too! I've wanted to see you summer, it's almost all I think about anymore!" Hermione gushed. She looked up at the older woman's face and felt a surge of heat and need fill her. She leaned in and pressed her lips to her mouth. It was so soft and Hermione could taste the champagne. Narcissa pressed back and Hermione felt her nails tightening at her waist. Hermione wanted to deepen the kiss, her head spinning from it. But Narcissa pulled back sputtering, "no, don't, we can't!"

"Why? Narcissa, I love you!" Hermione pleaded.

"How can you say that? You're too young! I'm a married woman." Narcissa declared firmly.

"I know what I want! I know you want it too..." Hermione's lower lip had jutted out unconsciously.

Narcissa shook her head, "That's exactly why you're too young, you don't think about the rest of the world, you care only for what you want, but if my husband heard you, he'd not hesitate to murder you!"

"I don't care!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, maybe I do." Narcissa's face was lined with pain.

Hermione hung her head, "you didn't say 'happily married'..."

"Happiness?" Narcissa asked incredulous, "happiness isn't always an option."

"Maybe it should be." Hermione muttered sullenly then left to go back to the box. She felt tears sting her eyes. When she got to the box she heard Lucius bragging about something and she felt sure the waves of loathing and resentment she felt towards him must be visible. She felt like she was torn in half between her aching need to be near the woman and the reality of the husband and family, reputation and responsibilities that she knew were burdening her. She didn't want to be one more source of pain, but every moment not kissing her, not holding her, not looking at her, was a torment Hermione was beginning to feel weary of.

When Narcissa returned to the box, her eyes were red. Only Hermione seemed to notice. She began to wonder if Lucius ever really SAW his own wife. Again the surge of hatred rose in her like bile.

The game ended and mayhem broke out in the ocean of tents. Muggles were being tormented by people in black robes and hoods. They ran for the woods were Draco stood amused, practically bragging that his father was one of the hooded figures. There were some random hooded figures running around blowing things up so Harry and Ron sent Hermione ahead of them while they looked for Ginny. They got separated. Hermione was running blindly away from the voices when suddenly ahead of her was a commotion, a curse flew through the air illuminating a hooded figure just ahead. Hermione nearly shrieked then a firm arm gripped her and she was pinned against a tree by a tall figure. Narcissa whispered, "be still." and Hermione felt the cold trickle on her head of a dis-illusionment charm.

"Lumos" a deep male voice rang out just feet from where they stood, a flood of light falling on them. "Who's there?" he asked.

Narcissa's retort was laced with venom, "honestly if I need to get sick by a tree, can't I even have a bit of privacy, or would you rather I do it on your shoes, McNair?"

"Mrs. Malfoy! My apologies" the light faded with retreating footsteps. Narcissa turned back to the mostly invisible girl. Hermione didn't hesitate, she kissed her again. This time the lips gave way and heat rushed through Hermione as their mouths met. She reached up and pulled the comb from Narcissa's hair and with her other hand entwined her fingers in her hair, bracing her head and probing her deeply with her tongue. Narcissa merely moaned into the kiss. Hermione felt as though time and space and every vestige of identity was shattered, leaving her adrift in a void of need and heat. Narcissa was everything. Her body pressed against her, her mouth and tongue, her moans, everything filled Hermione until she was dizzy.

Panting and gasping they broke the kiss. Narcissa's eyes were still closed. She pleaded, "Go now! and stay safe!" Hermione ran and a bit later there was an explosion behind her. She turned to look and the distant flames had back-lit Narcissa's form; she had dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Her body shook with unheard sobs. Hermione finally understood; they were in danger not simply because of Hermione's age, but because Narcissa was married to a Death Eater. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: My Name is Dita

"That really is a very dangerous game you're playing at, Hermione." Harry cautioned under his breath as they walked to class. Ron wasn't around as he had decided that by some twist of fate it was unfair to him that Harry's name had come out of the Goblet. They'd both tried to tell him how mental he was being, but to no avail. In the meantime, letters and gifts were flying back and forth between Hermione and Narcissa. They had invented a game; Narcissa gave a riddle for Hermione to solve, the answer was to be their code names.

The clue was:  
"two alike and yet contrasted, at times in one, but torn asunder in history. A name changed for use, First four is yours, last four is mine; a letter swapped in each; five to one."

Hermione pondered the riddle for a week then sat down to pen her response:

"Dearest Dita, So will you wait for me, wet and shining on a half-shell while I fly with serpent staff in hand to heal what ails you? Love, Marc"

Hermione explained it to Harry: "Well, Hermes and Aphrodite are sometimes mentioned together as one being: a Hermaphrodite. Hermes is changed to Mercury in Rome and according to numerology "e" is 5 and "a" is 1, so taking the first four letters of Mercury and changing the "e" to "a", I get Marc, for her I take the last four of Aphrodite, swap the letters, I get Dita."

From then on, they playfully wrote out sultry fantasies for "Dita" and "Marc", along with veiled communications about what was going on in the world. It seemed Narcissa was worried, there were whispers that something was going to happen, but she had been unable to find out what.

As the Yule ball approached, she found herself talking with Viktor Krum. As a champion he'd needed a date and so he approached her, cautiously came out to her and begged her to help him keep his secret. She told him that it was a good arrangement as she too had that kind of secret. They talked about the changing the world and how scary it was to be poised on the edge of uncertainty. At the end of the Ball, Ron had yelled at her about going with Krum, shouting he was "much too old." Hermione felt stunned, if he saw Krum as too old, she felt certain she could never confide her true romance to her other best friend. The fact of how the world would view her and Narcissa hit home that night.

All the normal couples that took for granted their ability to be seen as a couple, maybe with an indulgent smile from adults. Everyone commented on "cute" couples like Neville with Ginny or Cho with Cedric; all normal and oohed and awwed at, celebrated with this ritual of heterosexual indoctrination. She and Viktor danced with the bittersweet pain of having but one ally as a life raft in a hostile world. Both wishing they had another in their arms that night. Hermione ended her night in tears.

Christmas cheered her considerably when there was another surprise from her sweetheart. Narcissa had managed to convince Lucius to take an elegant, black and white nude picture of her which she had made a copy of for Hermione with a firm admonishment to keep it secret!

Hermione responded with a long missive explaining exactly what "Marc" wanted to do with his lovely "Dita". And nearly everywhere she went, she kept the comb in her pocket where she would hold it at times.

Towards the end of the year, as things were shaping up to Harry possibly winning the Triwizard Tournament to everyone's shock, Hermione got a curt and confusing note:

"Sister wrote: mark is darkening. Keep quiet until further notice."

Then Harry had reappeared after getting the cup and Cedric was dead. In all the mayhem and catching up after, the truth was alarmingly clear; Voldemort was back. Harry in his hospital bed clutched Hermione's hand when he said that Lucius Malfoy had been in the graveyard, only too ready to whip off his hood and reveal himself as the Death Eater they had long suspected he was.

She promised to write to Krum, he too feared for a lover back home who might be in danger so with an understanding hug, they parted company.

Hermione worried about Narcissa constantly, waiting for word. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Dangerous Liaison

By July, Hermione had been brought to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. They couldn't tell Harry anything and were going stir-crazy helping Molly Weasley clean. Then an owl arrived for Hermione.

The envelope was plain and unmarked, the note was unsigned, it said only:

"7/22 8pm Leaky Cauldron, room 13. Dinner? RSVP"

Hermione tucked it away refusing to answer any questions from anyone about what it was. But she had another problem; she had one week to figure out how to sneak out from under the watchful eye of the Order and get all the way to the Leaky Cauldron and back without arousing suspicion.

She decided in the end that she needed help and cornered Fred and George in their room one evening after dinner.

"You've got to help me! I need to see...um...someone."

Fred raised his eyebrows, "You want our help, you're going to have fill us in a bit. Who are you so desperate to see that you'd risk your life AND the wrath of our mother to sneak out for?"

"Um, you have to understand...this relationship has been developing in secret for years..."

"Years," blurted George, "Hermione, you're 15..."

"I know and she's taken huge risks already for me!"

"She!"

"Yeah..." Hermione looked sheepish.

"Alright, the 'Love that Dare Not Speak its Name', we get that, but, who is she then?"

Hermione's cheeks turned pink, she couldn't bring herself to say it. Fred pulled something out of his pocket with a smirk, "Has it got anything to do with this?" It was the photo!

"Where'd you get that?" Hermione shrieked. Then she burst into tears. Fred handed it to her and put his arm around her.

"It's alright, Hermione, we're just the best at finding forbidden things. We've known about this for a while, actually. We'll help you. Relax. We even have a plan." Fred said softly.

George chimed in, "She is a lovely woman, and by the way, you know that aquamarine you wear, that she bought you?" Hermione nodded reaching for it instinctively. "Did you know it cost over 30,000 galleons?"

Her mouth fell open, she hadn't realized how much Narcissa had already been spending on her. She couldn't help but feel kinda good. It was with a grin that she penned her response that she could meet.

The day of the dinner date came and George waited until the Order was in their meeting then dropped a few of Ginny's favorite stink bombs by the front door. Upstairs Fred slipped an arm around Hermione's waist and said "hold your breath" then he apparated with her into the cloud, pulled her through the door and onto the porch and from there apparated to Diagon Alley. The Order had peeked out of the kitchen to make sure it wasn't an intrusion then closed the door after banishing the cloud. The only one who saw anything was Remus Lupin, whose werewolf eyes were more keen than normal; but though he saw Fred leave with someone, he opted to say nothing. Fred was of age, after all.

Fred escorted Hermione to the Leaky Cauldron, saying she had an hour, then went to shop for presents for his mum with what was left of his birthday money and some Hermione had given him. They knew it'd be too much to ask to not get caught coming back in and to stave off a full on Molly fit, they decided their excuse would be that they had plotted to go shopping for gifts to cheer her up and would insist that Fred had stayed by Hermione's side every minute.

She found room 13 and knocked softly, the door opened a crack then she was pulled in and it was quickly shut behind her. In the light of a roaring fire in the fireplace, Narcissa stood "disguised" in a man's double-breasted pinstripe suit and derby hat, under which her hair had been tucked.

"That's...that's...hot!" Hermione gasped and Narcissa giggled.

"Glad you like it." she gushed and pulled Hermione into her arms. Hermione reached up and pulled off the hat, setting her hair free and loose over her shoulders and without delay, kissed her.

They stumbled over to the bed and fell onto it, kissing and necking. Hermione fumbled with Narcissa jacket, pulling it off to leave just a thin silk camisole. Hermione wasted no time in caressing the full breasts with her hands, eliciting a groan from Narcissa. Narcissa responded by flipping Hermione onto her back and while sucking and nibbling on her neck, Narcissa slid her hand into her jeans. The warm fingers stroked her expertly, Hermione mused that she must touch herself this way, but then all thought slid right out of her mind as the pleasure swept over her. She came with a sweet little shudder and when she looked back at Narcissa, there were tears in the older woman's eyes. She withdrew her hand gingerly as Hermione gasped, she'd never felt so alive.

"Do you want to eat something, I did offer dinner..." Narcissa looked towards the covered plates one the table by the grate.

"Oh yeah," Hermione groaned and pulled Narcissa back down onto the bed going right for the sleek trousers and working them off of her with little resistance. She took the black lace panties and shoved them in her pocket and buried her mouth in the soft damp folds of Narcissa's sex. Narcissa was issuing a near constant stream of sound as Hermione eagerly licked, sucked and explored every minute fold, crevice and nub until Narcissa gasped loudly and Hermione worked her tongue hard over the little bud of flesh that was trying to hide beneath the hood of thin skin. Hermione's tongue chased it under the skin and flicked it mercilessly until Narcissa screamed and clutched her hair, coming hard in her lover's hungry mouth.

Almost as soon as they had finished there was a soft knock and Fred's voice "Time to depart, sorry!"

"Shit," Hermione hissed. "I have to go, the Order will notice if we're gone too long." Narcissa just smiled up at her as she rose off the bed.

"Thank you!" she whispered. Hermione flashed a sad smile and left. They got back to Grimmauld place and sure enough there was a furious Mrs. Weasley standing in the hall with her hands on her hips.

"Where HAVE you been?"

"Mother! we were going to wrap them first, but, well, we know how much you've been working and worrying so Hermione and I plotted a trip to Diagon Alley to get these for you." Fred gushed the rehearsed lines.

For a moment Molly frowned, suspicious, but then looked in the shopping bag he held out and finding no less than six of the magical cleaning devises she had been drooling over in catalogs, she melted and hugged them. As soon as Molly went back to the kitchen, Ginny grabbed Hermione with urgency into the sitting room, pulling her wand out.

"What?"

"Hold still," Ginny aimed it at Hermione's neck and pulled the neck of the sweater down a bit and uttered a soft incantation. Hermione felt the bites disappear and she blushed. Ginny sighed and shook her head saying, "Never took Fred for a biter, to be honest."

"It wasn't Fred!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Secret Rendezvous, huh?" giving Hermione a conspiratorial wink. As Hermione went to pass her, Ginny deftly swiped her pocket pulling out the black lacy evidence and holding it up. Hermione blushed deep but Ginny just laughed.

"Oops!" smiled Hermione, taking back the stolen panties. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: No Turning Back

Within a few days an owl came for Hermione, she took the letter up to her room to read.

"My Darling,  
I feel so much guilt over what I have done but cannot say that I am sorry. I never wanted to steal your innocence so young and yet, I have no regret. Not only would I do it over but given a chance and your sweet consent, I'll do it again as soon as I possibly can! You were, in a word, incredible. In all my years, Luc has never done that for me. I know that I love you and have loved you and will love you. I hope you never doubt that, for my heart and soul are irrevocably yours.  
You might ask why I do not leave Luc. I will risk speaking openly for once as I know where you are and I trust the sanctity of family to shield us. Having seen years of war I know that those who use power to destroy are more unpredictable when they feel disrupted. The risks involved to my son, to you, to too many whom I love for better or worse are such that for now, I must play the true Slytherin and keep my head down and persevere.  
I believe in your companion, however and I place my hope and faith in that within a short time, he shall prevail and those who only destroy will no longer have the power to do so. Know that if I can do anything from where I am, I will; though I beg your understanding in that it is unlikely I will have much role in the puzzle of our finding our way to togetherness. For now then, my love, do you accept being my secret? Will you come for me again?"

Hermione read and reread the letter so many times she had memorized it. After penning a response she walked around headquarters with a smile that prompted Fred and George to tease her.

"Oy, 'Mione, yeh been nicking ladies' knickers again? You look like the cat that ate the...well, not a canary..."

"Shut it!" but she laughed in part because no one else even began to get their jokes and also because frankly it was a relief to have friends give her ordinary teasing about her life.

Ron asked once, "who's got ladies' knickers?"

Fred and George both jumped in, "your mother!"

Ron frowned, "she's your mother too..." but he stopped asking. Then Harry came and teasing about underthings died down with news of dementor attacks and an upcoming hearing. At least until another letter arrived for Hermione which Ginny brought to her saying, "Hey I think your girlfriend wants her lacy panties back!"

Hermione took the letter and quipped, "maybe she wants to give me more!" Ron looked at her and asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Honestly, Ronald, you'd think by now you'd understand your family's sense of humor!"

"Oh, right." Harry nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. When Hermione opened the letter and smiled, Ron asked, "well, who's it from then?"

Hermione looked up and said deadpan, "my girlfriend." Ginny almost fell off her chair for laughing, but they soon hushed when Molly came in. Hermione tucked the letter in her pocket to finish her breakfast.

It had another potential date, asking Hermione to slip out at midnight that very night if she could. She had no time to respond but decided she'd tried everything she could to get out, risky though it was. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Whispers under Trees

Laying in the dark, listening to night sounds and Ginny's even breathing, Hermione waited watching the softly glowing face of her watch. The house creaked and groaned and the summer wind rustled the trees in the nearby park. Louder than all, was the thumping of her heart. Twenty minutes. Hermione replayed her plan, a charm to lighten her feet on the stairs, a silencing charm on the door, a revelio on the street before ducking into the darkened park to meet her lover. Fifteen minutes. Hermione imagined Narcissa also waiting, getting ready or traveling, pictured her smile, her speech, her body. Hermione bit her lip to keep from sighing. Ten Minutes. Time to begin. She slipped out of the bed and put on slippers, carefully picking up her shoes to put on only once on the porch. She was already dressed. Grasping her wand she whispered "Abpeis" at her feet. She felt the lightness and was able to get to the bedroom door without a single floorboard creaking. She slipped through the door and proceeded cautiously down the stairs, having to pause only once as Kreacher shuffled past just one floor below. Five minutes. She continued to the front door giving one last look around and slipped out. The air was heavy with the fragrance of honeysuckle and roses that had been warmed by the sun all day. One minute. She cast hominem revelio to find no one in the street and bolted across to the park gate. Standing under the shadow of a tree she looked around. There was a soft rustle and suddenly in front of her was Narcissa in a long black traveling cloak. As soon as their eyes met they both smiled. Narcissa opened her arms and Hermione rushed into them and soon they were lost in a kiss of both relief and need.

"Baby, I couldn't wait to see you again!" Narcissa crooned into Hermione's neck.

"Me neither."

Narcissa guided Hermione into the dark secluded park and they sat on a bench. "As much as I just want to keep kissing you, we should actually talk. I'm sure you know that Voldemort has returned."

"Yeah, Harry said Lucius was there." Hermione answered with concern, holding tightly to Narcissa's hand. Narcissa nodded slowly.

"I'm frightened. With the old Death Eaters coming around again, I don't know what will become of my family. There's been so much division already. I'm afraid I could lose my son. You might not know this, but Death Eaters don't only believe in blood purity; they are also prone to believing that a witch's powers are only rightly suited to be in service to a wizard." Hermione curled her lip. "I don't want my son raised to think that way."

"Draco loves you, he'll listen to you." Hermione reassured her. "Then when the time comes, you'll stand up for what you believe in and even if he initially balks, he will respect you."

"I hope you're right." Narcissa slipped her arm around Hermione and with her other hand reached up and stroked the girl's chin. Then they were kissing again and Hermione moaned low in Narcissa's mouth, wanting to go further. They were interrupted by a deep menacing growl from just ahead of them. The hair stood up on Narcissa's neck and she pulled out her wand saying "lumos."

There was a large shaggy black dog with its hackles raised, baring its teeth at her. Hermione, however was unfazed, she just asked, "Sirius! What are you doing here?"

The dog rose up on its back legs and transformed into the shape of Sirius Black who glared at the blonde woman but spoke to Hermione. "I could ask you the same. Good evening, Narcissa." The acid in his voice gave the impression that he meant anything but. Narcissa straightened up and gasped, "Hello cousin."

"What, may I ask do you think you are you doing with our Hermione?" Sirius seethed.

"Last I checked, Hermione was not a commodity to be owned by anyone, she is here by her free will."

Hermione firmly held Narcissa's hand, "Sirius, please understand, I wanted to see Narcissa; this is between her and I. It does not involve you."

"All I see is an adult Death Eater taking advantage in a most nefarious manner of a child. Give me one reason not to call the Ministry now." he spat bitterly.

"Sirius, NO!" Hermione shouted at him. "She's not a Death Eater, and I am not a child. If you want me to believe you really are on the side of the right, then don't start being a tyrannical arse! Besides, the Ministry would love to catch you too, Sirius, so let's not go making unnecessary enemies."

"We can help each other, Sirius." Narcissa said calmly.

"Are you saying you're willing to betray the Dark Lord in order to help the Order?" Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"I would do anything to protect Hermione." Narcissa set her jaw.

"I'm not convinced we shouldn't be protecting Hermione FROM you, but I'd rather have her seeing you in safety if it must be so than wandering the streets at night. Surely if you love her, you'll agree it is not in her best interests to be out like this."

Narcissa nodded. "If my secret can be protected, I will consent to meet with Hermione in whatever venue you deem safe."

"Then please, come into my home, as my guest." Sirius declared. Narcissa nodded and together Hermione and Narcissa followed Sirius back into the house. Just before they went in, Hermione turned to Narcissa.

"This might change things, are you ready to be with me with others around?" Hermione asked softly. Narcissa smiled at her.

"I won't say I'm not nervous, I've never exactly 'come out' as they say and I know we'll face a great deal of skepticism, but to be with you, I'm ready for that; anywhere, anytime."

Hermione squeezed her hand, "Together, then."

"Together." 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Sixteen Candles

As soon as they stood in the hall, Sirius waved his hand and the lamps lit casting a soft honey glow on the women behind him. Soon after there was commotion from above, it seemed several people, including Mrs. Weasley, had heard them come in and wanted to see who was there. When Molly leaned over the banister and saw Narcissa Malfoy standing beside Hermione she whipped out her wand and descended with a dangerous look.

Sirius went to her on the stairs firmly telling her to keep quiet, put her wand away and that Narcissa was here as his guest to talk with Hermione. Then he asked her to wait in the kitchen and he'd explain. By then several red haired Weasleys were leaning over the banisters to see what was going on. Sirius directed them all to the kitchen. After they had gone, Sirius told Hermione they could go up to Regulus' room but to please save some time to greet the rest of the occupants of the house.

"Thanks," said Hermione and she and Narcissa ducked quickly upstairs as Sirius went to answer the din in the kitchen. He walked in and sat at the head of the table. Molly spoke first.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I invited Narcissa to visit with Hermione in my home because I feel it is safer than having Hermione sneaking out to meet her." Sirius stated simply.

Ron's mouth fell open, "Wait...that was Malfoy's mum, wasn't it? Why would Hermione sneak out to see her?"

Fred chuckled at his little brother and whispered, "to steal her knickers, numskull!"

"What?" Ron gaped at him.

Ginny piped up, "Didn't you notice they were holding hands? They're dating!"

"For real?" Harry, Fred, George and Ginny all nodded at Ron who got the feeling he'd been missing something.

"Is this true, Sirius? Is that woman having a relationship with Hermione?" Molly added.

"Yes. It is true." Sirius stated. "You can ask them about the exact nature when they come down, but from what I've seen; it looks rather like a relationship."

"Come down? Where did you send them?" Mr. Weasley finally spoke.

"To Regulus' room."

George gasped, "you sent them to a room with a bed?"

Fred exclaimed, "wicked!" gleefully.

"Enough!" Molly's face had turned red and splotchy. "I'd like to know what exactly you're thinking Sirius!"

"Well Molly," Sirius said, "What I'm thinking is to keep Hermione safe. In my second year at Hogwarts I lost a good friend because he was sneaking out to meet his gay lover and was killed by a werewolf. Personally, I'd rather not push Hermione into such desperate straits. Now, Narcissa has agreed to pass along information about the Death Eaters, but in return I must impress upon each and every one of you that her involvement with Hermione must be treated as an absolute confidential Order matter. She is risking her life and that of her family to come here at all and it would be a poor repayment for us to do anything to endanger either her or Hermione."

The mood at the table shifted. Harry mentioned, "yeah, they've been writing and meeting for years, but if Lucius or Voldemort found out, it's not just Mrs. Malfoy who'd bite it; they'd come after Hermione. Mrs. Malfoy would have become a blood traitor in their eyes, putting even Draco in danger if this got out. And if that isn't enough, it was Mrs. Malfoy that gave Hermione the book that led her and us to figure out about the basilisk, so indirectly, Ginny is alive thanks to Mrs. Malfoy and her involvement with Hermione."

Molly looked as though she was fit to choke something. She adored her daughter and it was a bitter pill to think that she owed her life to this woman she wanted to disapprove of. There was a knock and Hermione led Narcissa in by the hand. They sat together at Sirius' end of the table.

"Um, hi guys," Hermione said sheepishly.

Ron was staring hard at them, "So, uh...are you just dating or have you uh...you know...?

Narcissa took a deep breath, not wanting to give in to any temptation to be confrontational. Ginny leaned over to Ron and said just softly enough that Molly wouldn't hear, "oy, ya git, so Hermione got her panties by hanging her wash, then?"

Narcissa raised her eyebrows and said to Hermione, "is that where they went?"

"Sorry, yeah, they were in my pocket, I was in a hurry. Did you want them back?"

"Keep them." Narcissa smiled at her seductively then leaned in and just barely brushed her lips against hers.

"THAT'S IT! I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH OBSCENE DISPLAYS IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN!" Molly was on her feet.

Arthur grabbed her arm, "Molly, you kiss me when I get home from work!"

Slowly she sat down, "that's different, innit? She's not kissing her lawful husband now is she?"

"No, Molly, that is correct. Not all of us are as blessed as you to find our true love while still young, but having now found her, I must ask that you not insult my lover in my presence. There is nothing obscene about her whatsoever." Narcissa had drawn herself up to her tallest and regarded the Weasley woman with cool disdain. "Now, I have little time. If you'll excuse me, I need to say goodnight to Hermione and I will keep in touch with her and Sirius with regards to information and future appointments.

"All right!, everyone else to bed!"

There was a scraping of chairs and Hermione and Narcissa went to the front hall while everyone else went upstairs.

Hermione pulled Narcissa into her arms and kissed her deeply, surrendering completely to the intoxication of being with her for one last sweet moment.

On the second landing Ron was watching with Fred and George. "Fred, George," he whispered stunned, "that's my best mate snogging Malfoy's mum."

"Yeah it is." Fred sighed.

"So why've I got a chubby?"

"Facts of life." George stated.

Ginny scowled at them, "that's gross!"

"Come off it Ginny, if you saw Harry snogging Draco, you'd totally watch!"

That's completely different!" Ginny shrieked, color coming to her cheeks.

"Different strokes" said George, "for different folks," finished Fred. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: THANK YOU, everyone for such lovely reviews! I cherish every one! Just as a fun thing, my girlfriend who has been enjoying this bit left her own black lace knickers on my monitor for me to find this morning. It's so sweet to have such inspiration! Enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen: Rage Against the Machinations of Hate

Harry had been cleared and Hermione was informed of another item of good news; Lucius was taking Draco to Europe for a weekend and Narcissa was going to stay at Grimmauld place during that time.

The day of her arrival dawned cool and sunny, the last weekend before term. Hermione was trying to eat breakfast but she was so excited, she couldn't. The fireplace flared green and Narcissa stepped out with a large bag. She wore simple black trousers and a soft rose blouse. She scanned the room and smile when she saw Hermione.

Hermione hopped up to greet her. Narcissa pulled a small box from her pocket and said, "I want you to have this, it was my grandmother's."

Hermione opened the box and inside was a huge ornate emerald ring with the Black family crest engraved on the stone. Narcissa lifted Hermione's left hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

Molly shook her head, "For Merlin's sake, she's 15 why couldn't this wait until she was of age?"

Narcissa never took her eyes from Hermione's smiling face, "She'll be 16 in a few weeks and to answer your question, because honestly I don't expect I'll be alive that long."

The smile faded from Hermione, "What? Why? Don't say that!"

Nrcissa smiled sadly, "it's alright, I'm on the wrong side of this war." she reached up and twirled a finger into one of Hermione's curls. "I'll do my best to survive long enough to see the fall of the Dark Lord. If I succeed, I will divorce Lucius and be with you if you'll still have me."

Hermione held her close. "I've loved you from the first, that will never change."

Narcissa smiled, "I remember, you were so persistent. Shall we go upstairs for a bit?"

Once upstairs, Narcissa put an unperturbable charm on the door and then led Hermione to the bed. She was kissing her and pulling her sweater over her head and then kissing down her neck while pushing her back onto the bed. She slid her hands around the back to unhook Hermione's bra and soon she was nuzzling Hermione's bare tummy and stroking the small breasts. She looked up at her and murmured, "you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I feel the same!" Hermione replied, smiling at her lover's tenderness. She pulled Narcissa up and unbuttoned her blouse, freeing the fuller breasts and pulling her close so they were skin to skin. "I never feel like I can get enough of you!"

"I know," Narcissa laughed, "I remember when you were watching me sunbathing, your attention was so intense, I could feel it, I was sorely tempted to touch myself for your benefit, but I was not yet ready to admit exactly how I felt about you. That's why when you were looking for me, I followed you as well." They kissed again.

"But now you are?" Hermione smirked.

Narcissa looked at her seriously, "oh yes..." And reached down to slide her jeans off. Soon Narcissa had lowered her mouth to Hermione's pink little nether lips and elicited gasps and moans by stroking firmly either side before swirling her tongue over the girl's throbbing clit. Hermione rocked her hips in time with Narcissa's licks and soon was beyond all thought. She rode wave after wave of pleasure until she fell back, spent, her body tingling all over from it and Narcissa pulled off her own trousers, slid a blanket over them and snuggled her.

Narcissa had her face buried in Hermione's hair, she felt happier than she ever had. Overwhelmed, she began to cry. Hermione rolled over to face her. "What is it?"

"I just love you so much!"

Hermione kissed her lips then her neck. Narcissa whispered, "will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

Narcissa brought Hermione's right hand to her mouth and pressed down the pinky, sucked the other three fingers into her mouth. Then she guided her hand to her own wet vulva and Hermione took the cue and slid her fingers as deep into Narcissa as they would go. The effect was immediate, Narcissa's head rolled back, her eyes unfocused and she moaned. Hermione began to thrust her fingers slowly but firmly into her, with each movement Narcissa moaned and clutched at the bed with both hands. Hermione leaned in and pressed for lips firmly to the swollen protruding clit while stroking briskly.

"OHHHH!" Narcissa cried out and Hermione felt the soft cavern squeeze her fingers. She held still for a bit, feeling the aftershocks subside.

"That was beautiful." Hermione whispered. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Rising Pain

So far when Hermione and Narcissa had been able to kiss, embrace or make love, it had been rushed, or panicked, or somehow in such a situation that Hermione only just now, laying secure in her lover's arms realized she had a momentary luxury to really study her. She gazed up at the curve of the lips that had so recently pleasured her beyond anything hermione had imagined possible.

Eyes so deep and blue they evoked some arctic sea were washing over her with as much inquisitiveness as she felt in studying Narcissa. The hair was still smooth and soft, but any semblance of style had been abandoned in the heat of their play. In the flickering gold light from the hearth, Narcissa did not look like an older woman, nor did she look young; her handsome features looked timeless like a marble statue that could gaze at her with warmth and whose lips were meltingly soft and sweet.

"What is in that busy mind of yours, hmm?" Narcissa crooned.

"Is it true what you said about only not waiting with me because You-Know-Who is back?" Hermione asked honestly.

"Yes," Narcissa sadly, "does that disappoint you?"

"No, though I prefer not having to wait; looking back on how this developed, it makes sense. It took me a couple years to figure out how I felt." Hermione said.

"For me as well." Narcissa confessed. "I remember from the very first time we met I felt drawn to you, but initially I tried a number of different rational explanations for it. Anything other than being attracted to you. Especially since you were so young, I just couldn't accept it at first. It took a long time of thinking things through before I came to accept it."

"When you sent me the book on beasts, did you know then about the diary and the Chamber?" Hermione asked.

"The Chamber, yes, I'd heard there was a plan for it to be opened and having been a Slytherin, I guessed it could be a serpent or basilisk inside, but I was not sure. The diary I did not find out about until after Lucius got in trouble for allowing it to be destroyed. Knowing you were muggle-born, I worried a great deal."

Hermione frowned slightly, "was it because you saw my muggle parents the first year that you turned away?"

"Actually no," Narcissa laughed dryly, "I had a guilty conscience because I liked standing so close to you so seeing your parents made me feel self-conscious; I was afraid they might not like some strange woman groping their little girl!"

Hermione actually laughed at that. Things had been so different from what she had told herself. They heard Ginny in the hall then calling everyone to lunch. Sitting at the kitchen table were several more members of the Order, all interested and curious about the new addition. Narcissa gave her information. Most of it was simple enough, "The Dark Lord is infiltrating the Ministry, with emphasis on the education department, the department of mysteries and the auror office. But that's not all, he's also intending to take Gringotts." She saw Mad-Eye's whirling magical eye fixed on her left arm and she pulled up her sleeve so they all could see once and for all: she did NOT have the Dark Mark.

Too soon the visit came to an end and Hermione was back on the train to Hogwarts, this time with her new Prefect responsibilities to keep her year seemed to be particularly challenging with disputes erupting all over the school between those who believed Harry and those who believed the Ministry approved dumbed down version of the Prophet they'd been fed all summer. With the toad-woman teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione was struggling most to keep Harry from losing his temper again.

Her letters from Narcissa were one of her few true comforts, so it was a painful shock when she realized she'd been a couple weeks without one. She was considering writing again, but feared there may be a reason on Narcissa's end that could be preventing her from writing. Every morning that the owls came and none came for her was a torment she had no choice but to hide from any but Harry and Ron. Finally a small note came through.

"Did not get a response, saw the Prophet, must conclude post is no longer reliable. use caution- Dita."

Hermione puzzled over this, if Narcissa was also awaiting a response then she had written but Hermione had not gotten it. That weighed heavily on her mind. After the forming of the D.A., students were being questioned by the High Inquisitor, the horrid Professor Umbridge. Several students had been seen red faced or in tears after a session. So when Hermione was called in, she was ready for a challenge. What she was not prepared for was to be confronted about her lesbian lover.

"Who is Dita?" Umbridge demanded.

"Pardon?" Hermione tried to look confused but Umbridge produced not one but six letters from Hermione's lover. She took great pains to go on about the pornographic nature of the correspondence and how unsuitable it was for children and that if the writer of the letters was out of school they might be prosecutable for corrupting a child and so on. Then she pulled out yet another "Educational Decree" stating that if a student was suspected to posses material unsuitable for children that the High Inquisitor could search and/or seize any of that students belongings at her discretion. With that Umbridge demanded that Hermione go retrieve any other letters or sent items from this "Dita" saying if she failed to do so, all of her possessions would be seized for a thorough search.

Hermione went to the dorm shaking from head to toe. She knew from Draco and Harry both that Umbridge was close not only with Fudge, but Lucius as well. If she got hold of the nude photo of Narcissa, it was all over. Fred and George were in the common room and seeing her so close to hysterics inquired after her. She explained in a hushed whisper, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Fred laid a hand on her shoulder, "gather up the original items and take them to McGonagall, George and I will handle the letters in Umbridge's possession." Hermione nodded and sniffed.

She pulled all the letters, gifts, pictures and mementos and put them in a box and ran to McGonagall's office. She was still teary when she got there and Minerva escorted her into her private study.

"Professor, I need help. My lover is in danger; she's been passing information to the Order but Umbridge is demanding to search my belongings to identify her. I need you to hold onto this collection."

McGonagall looked scandalized, "This is a highly unconventional, Miss Granger. Am I to understand that you're having an affair and asking me to protect the identity of your paramour?"

"She's married to a Death Eater, Professor, if it gets out, many lives are in jeopardy." Hermione was almost sobbing.

McGongall knit her brows and opened the box, "Merlin's beard is this...?" she had spotted the photo.

"Yes, professor, my lover is Narcissa Malfoy."

Meanwhile Fred and George ascertained that Umbridge had gone to inspect a class in the greenhouses, so they slipped in and accio'd the letters. George pulled out a quill and parchment and placed them beside the letters, then Fred tapped the letters with his wand then the quill mutteriung an incantation. George picked up the quill and wrote in a perfect copy of Narcissa's own handwriting six entirely benign and even boring letters. George used a wingardium leviosa spell to slip the letters back where the others had been and they took the originals. Now Umbrage had no evidence with which to demand a search of Hermione's possessions.

They say curiosity killed the cat, so perhaps it was inevitable that McGonagall ended up reading through the letters herself at night when no one was around. But as scandalous as the collection was, even McGonagall was moved by the length and tenderness of their involvement. She had a bit of trouble seeing Hermione in class and not getting a bit of pink high in her cheeks, but she kept the girls secret. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Tiffany-twisted Illumination

Hermione was dreaming; a fragment of recollection from the previous summer and her visit with Narcissa. During their night together, Narcissa had slipped out for a bath. Hermione had woken then to find Narcissa silhouetted in the open doorway, her hair and the glass of elf-made wine in her hand glowing like a stained glass lamp Hermione had seen at a hotel in Naples once. Her shadow touched the edge of the bed like a metaphor of how Narcissa had come into Hermione's life; just a shadow of things to come preceding even the knowledge of desire. Then her voice touched a bit further, caressing in the dark, the resting figure. Then setting down the glass, the woman herself approached and a hand as soft as dreams touched Hermione's bare back, stroking down her spine leaving shivers in its wake.

Under the gentle touch, Hermione had fallen back asleep, but in her dream she watched Narcissa leaning over her own sleeping form, whispering to her. She said, "my beautiful darling, shall I be grateful or hateful that I found you now when my world is tearing me apart at seams I never knew I had?" Then Narcissa had kissed her shoulders, slid off her light dressing gown and climbed in beside her, crying softly into her pillow.

The following day Hermione stood long in thought by a window watching snow drift lazily past. Even without owls on the wing to carry their messages, Narcissa's love and Hermione's found other avenues of reaching out. The very clouds seemed laden with emotion and the snow brought light kisses of memory.

It was time for the last D.A. meeting before the holiday. Afterwards Harry confessed to having kissed Cho Chang. Never the one to express himself with eloquence, he seemed at a loss to describe the experience, but Hermione recognized a certain awe-struck quality in his eyes and felt a wave of tenderness towards her friend. But they had disappeared in the night. Mr. Weasley had been attacked and Dumbledore had sent them away before they could be questioned. Arthur was to be ultimately alright, but for Hermione those last few days of term were the loneliest Hogwarts had ever been for her. Without her letters or mementos, without her friends and allies, Hermione felt the weight of the divisiveness the war would bring with such poignant urgency. It was a relief to get on the Knight Bus and head back to Grimmauld Place and the hope that she might even have a chance to see Narcissa.

Narcissa could only slip away once for a quick lunch. She passed on the information that the dementors had joined Voldemort. As she spoke, Hermione noticed there were dark circles under her eyes. Once they were alone Hermione took some time to hold her and ask what was wrong. She wasn't given a satisfactory answer. Hermione worried, but Narcissa's kisses were as intoxicating as ever and soon her heart was inflamed with her love and desire. The knowledge that they'd likely not see each other again until the end of school added passion and intensity to their too quick visit.

After Narcissa left, Hermione finally cried, alone in the room she shared with Ginny. Being apart from Narcissa was the most difficult strain she'd yet faced.

After term began, the escape of more Death Eaters hit the news. Harry mentioned that he'd seen Bellatrix on the family tree next to Narcissa. Hermione looked at the woman's picture and connected it with the story of Neville's parents and Narcissa's own terse mention of her sister in Azkaban and wondered what it might have been like growing up with Bellatrix as one's elder sister. Fred approached her one day and said he'd had a message from his mum that Bellatrix had gone to Malfoy Manor so it was impossible for Narcissa to get away now; her movements were being watched.

Cold dread slid through Hermione's veins. Lucius was bad enough, but if Bellatrix felt the need to babysit her baby sister, Hermione might never get to see Narcissa again. Her fears erupted into living color at the battle at the Department of Mysteries. Bellatrix herself sauntered into their worst nightmares with a mocking laughter and a ready wand hand. Neville was tortured, Sirius was killed and Hermione had been seriously injured. On the plus side, Lucius had been caught.

Hermione laid in the hospital bed brooding at the way of the world and why people like Voldemort and Bellatrix existed. Harry was deeply depressed and though Dumbledore had returned to Hogwarts, it felt different. Life seemed more tenuous, more fragile and full of risk.

Meeting her parents at the train platform, Hermione felt out of touch with such mundane things as summer break and family concerns, like a convention on dentistry coming up in two weeks. That is, until she saw the flyer for the Faire and hope flared bright and hot inside her. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Harvest Moon Setting

The Fairegrounds were not as packed as any other year she'd gone. News of Voldemort's return had made many witches and wizards stay home. Hermione wandered aimlessly on her own from booth to tent to ride, not really watching anything, just scanning for the thing she'd been dreaming of for two weeks; a glimpse of Narcissa Malfoy.

Beginning to despair at having reached the edge of the grounds yet again, she turned around and found herself faced by a tall angry young man in all black with dangerously narrowed eyes, a vicious expression and a wand aimed at her chest. She froze.

"Granger!" he hissed.

"Draco..." Hermione gasped. She did not want to duel him, she knew he was angry about his father's arrest at the Ministry.

"I'll kill you." Draco sneered. But as he rose his wand a figure slipped behind him and reaching around, placed a hand on his wand, pressing it down.

"Now, now Draco, mustn't cause a scene. Besides, she's hardly worth your time, let mummy handle this one." Narcissa crooned so coldly, Hermione shivered. Draco stood down. While he turned to his mother, she slipped a quick wink to Hermione. "Now, if you're not too afraid to step outside the public view, why don't you walk with me, little girl? I really must insist that we chat a bit, hmm?"

Hermione did her best to look terrified, even reaching for the handle of her wand for good measure. Narcissa caught the cue and already had her wand in hand and cast a quick expelliarmus making Hermione's wand flip up into her hand then pointing both wands at her and raising an eyebrow said softly, "After you. Now Draco, run along, you'll not have too much more free time after this."

"Yes, mother." he said sullenly and turned on his heel and stalked away.

Narcissa led Hermione through a bunch of bushes and dark trees away from the lights and sounds of the Faire. After a while they emerged by the edge of a large lake. The soft white sand extended for a long enough stretch that lit in the moonlight, it seemed they found a mermaid's grotto. Once there Narcissa handed Hermione her wand back and held her close.

"Baby, it's so good to see you!" And then they kissed. Narcissa's hands cradled Hermione's head and she probed the girl's mouth aggressively, hungrily, as if she feared she might never taste that sweet little mouth again. The breezes rustled in the trees and an owl hooted softly, a fish disturbed the surface of the lake but no night sounds disturbed the lovers.

Narcissa broke the kiss with a soft sigh and smiling she aimed her wand at the sand beneath them and conjured a plush thick wool blanket. Then she began to pull off Hermione dress, letting down the mousy curls that had been pulled into a twist, and finally pressing her back with touches, kisses and licks around her neck and shoulders. Hermione, once on her knees, returned the favor; unzipping the long violet gown Narcissa wore, revealing the milky white skin to the warm summer air. She seemed to glow in the moonlight.

Once naked they knelt together holding each other close and letting their hands and mouths connect in a way words could not have done. They slipped sideways and lay, lost in the eternity of skin on skin. Narcissa ran a hand up to Hermione's breast and cupped it, bringing her mouth down and drew the whole areola into a deep suckle that drew a gasp and a moan from the girl. But Narcissa wanted so much more. Like a drug that cannot be refused, Narcissa felt driven to taste every bit of her lover. To savor her skin, her heat, the damp sex.

Narcissa took her time and Hermione didn't mind in the least. It was an exquisite torment to feel Narcissa's lips and tongue tease and toy with her, but not bring her to climax. Not yet. Hermione settled back to give everything up to her. She felt her body's response deepen and intensify. What began as a hot tingle by her clit grew into a throbbing ache deep within her. Her breasts stood pert and shudders of ecstasy ran up and down her spine. Hermione let her head fall back and gripped the blanket and still Narcissa's mouth tormented her. She moaned and cried out to her lover and Narcissa's tongue answered with long tender strokes leaving Hermione both trembling with pleasure and panting with her need.

Finally Hermione was losing her mind. Her hips rolled in time with the attentive actions of Narcissa's lips and tongue and Narcissa took that as time to increase the pace. She flicked the now swollen clit hard and swift and Hermione's eyes bugged out, her mouth opened in a perfect "O" and her legs went rigid. Narcissa kept up the pressure and pace and then Hermione cried out.

"OHHHHHH...Narcissa!" she yelled, and with a great shudder her back arched and her sex convulsed hard and she fell back again onto the blanket panting. Narcissa rested her cheek against the trembling, damp thigh and gazed up contentedly at her lover.

For a few hours they exchanged pleasures, intimacy and desire. Reluctantly, Narcissa admitted that she knew she'd better get back, it was only a matter of time before someone would wonder where she was.

"Baby, I don't know when we'll see each other again, the Dark Lord and Bellatrix are at my house, Draco and I are almost prisoners in our own house. I can't even write with them there. But never doubt that in time I will find a way out." Narcissa tried not to cry.

Hermione kissed her, "And never doubt that I will find a way to get you free, without sacrificing your son." Narcissa hugged her hard then. In silence they stood and dressed. Finally they were ready and for a moment they stood just gazing into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Narcissa." Hermione said resolutely. Narcissa finally let a tear slip.

"I love you more than life." she answered.

Hermione left immediately, apparating away to by her house, then going inside. She didn't even greet her parents but ran upstairs and fell onto her bed, hugging her pillow and wishing it was Narcissa.

Narcissa went back up to the faire and looked for Draco. She found him eating a berry tart at a picnic table. Taking a deep breath she went over to him and sat beside him.

"Ah, there you are Draco, having fun?" she tried to sound cheerful.

He looked up at her with red swollen eyes that had a murderous look. "I saw you." he said in a voice so low it was barely more than a groan erupting from his constricted throat.

"What?" she gasped unbelieving.

"Rolling around in the bushes with a Mudblood like a common whore, mother, how could you?" His eyes blazed with betrayal. She was speechless. "You're a filthy blood traitor, mother. You've condemned us all."

"You won't tell, will you?" she gasped.

He glared at her in disbelief, "No, the Dark Lord would kill us all if he knew. But don't you EVER, ever kiss me with that foul mouth of yours, I saw the disgusting things you did with it!" he spat at her.

"I'm sorry..." she tried to reach out to him but he leapt up and away from her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Draco..." she stood up and faced him, "why? why did you stay and watch?" she asked sternly.

He looked startled for a moment and he felt her mind slip into his and his face grew hot as she saw the conflict, the pain and the shame. She saw his hands reach for himself in the bushes as he'd watched them. She felt his bitter pain and self-loathing as the white spray hit the leaves in front of him. She felt his disgust in himself for having done it. Having her see it was the worst horror he could envision.

"No!" he cried and launched himself at her, tackling her around the waist. She caught him and twisted, taking them home. As Malfoy Manor appeared just beyond the gate, she didn't release him immediately.

"I never knew, Draco. I never wanted you to be hurt. I'm your ally, please have faith in me." she whispered.

He looked up at her, broken and devastated, but he nodded. "Yes mother." he finally said. They walked into the manor hand in hand.  
****

A/N: for clarification, I should point out that Draco is not necessarily attracted to his mother, rather he identifies with her and seeing her release all restrictions and give herself over with Hermione released a powerful need in him. He is confused and overwhelmed by his emotional reaction to what he's seen because it shatters his sense of reality and identity. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: A Mark of Pain

The inside of Malfoy Manor was ablaze with every torch lit and all the lamps burning. Narcissa frowned at her sister, standing to greet them just inside the door.

"Finally! Cissy, you must hurry. He's waiting!" she breathed.

"For what?" Narcissa wrinkled her nose.

"For the boy!" Bellatrix grimaced evilly, reaching for Draco's hand. He knit his brow but said nothing.

"You can't mean..." Narcissa glared at Bella in alarm.

"Draco, darling," Bella had turned to him, "You've been called by the Dark Lord!" Her eyes gleamed with a mad excitement, made all the more disturbing by the flickering flames in the wall sconces.

"No!" Narcissa gasped. Draco turned towards her and slipped his arm around her waist, stroking her face with his thumb tenderly before kissing her soft cheek as a blaze of pain rushed through him.

"Mother, you reek of sex, go clean up, I'll be fine." Draco whispered. She nodded curtly and bolted for the bathroom. While there she took a few deep breaths and cleared her mind of all thought and emotion. It wouldn't do to stand before the Dark Lord pining for her muggle-born lover like a lovesick schoolgirl.

Refreshed and composed she entered the unused spare dining room and found figures standing around in a large oval with a majestic wing back chair at one end. She approached the far end of the circle and faced Voldemort who sat in the chair as though it were a throne. Draco stood beside her. She met Voldemort's gaze and gave a curtsy. Her face was impassive.

"Welcome, Narcissa, I'm so pleased you could join us. You may now present your son for we have in store for him a great honor." the cold voice slithered around the cavernous room like an ominous threat of something unimaginable. Narcissa got goosebumps but kept her head high and her chin firmly forward. She took Draco's arm and they stood before Voldemort.

"My Lord." Narcissa said.

"Roll up your sleeve, Draco, then kneel before me." Voldemort hissed.

Without hesitation, he did so, offering his left arm with a stony look on his face. Bellatrix was bouncing on her toes in excitement, but Draco focused on keeping his feelings completely still, as though he were but a pale echo of himself. If his father was ever to be returned to his life, Draco knew obedience was absolutely non-negotiable.

"Good boy," the high chilling voice blew into his face like a foul swamp fog, but Draco remained firm. Long white fingers grasped the soft flesh of his inner forearm and then the pale wand flashed in the torchlight and then for Draco everything went black except for the glowing red light of pain searing into his flesh and mind at once. He gritted his teeth refusing to cry out as the Mark formed; a brand of both magic and pain claiming not only his body but all of him. Narcissa's hand had flown to cover her mouth, trying to contain the tiny scream that erupted unbidden from her heart. Tears swam in her eyes.

Then Draco fell over, unconscious. Bellatrix rushed forward to scoop him up and place him on a cushion nearby to recover. The Marking Ritual was known to be very taxing on the psyche so losing consciousness was not at all uncommon. Narcissa followed numbly. She knelt beside her son and stroked his head. The rest of the night for her was a blur. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Ninteen: Strawberry Thorns

A/N: I'm so happy that so many people have favorited and subscribed to this little story. Thank you, all of you! I'm happy too that a few people have remarked that they enjoy my writing style. I confess, I enjoy writing very much, so it pleases me to know that it's also good for you! For those who are curious, I might encourage a look at things like chapter titles; there is usually a semi-hidden reference or meaning there which then is either pertaining to the chapter or to upcoming events. As an example, a recent chapter was entitled "Tiffany-twisted illumination". The term tiffany-twisted is from the song Hotel California by The Eagles and in the chapter I referred to the appearance of Narcissa as being like a stained glass lamp. Tiffany is the maker of some of the most ornate stained glass in the world. The song line is actually "her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she's got the Mercedes bends", and so the chapter dealt with largely, Narcissa's mental struggles around identity and choices and well as Hermione learning about that internal process, hence illumination. If ever you are curious about what a chapter title is about, please feel free to ask, I'm happy to discuss my inspirations and Easter egg meanings. :)

The Burrow awoke slowly, inhabitants moving about until the warm July sun bathed the walls of a house alive from within with activity, anticipation and sometime antagonism. Hermione had arrived the night before and slowly opened her eyes, her dreaming mind fading along with its awareness of the house as an entity. The voices traipsing up and down the many stairs and in and out of doors and rooms were coming closer. She sat up with a smile as Ginny and Mrs. Weasley came in bringing fresh towels and more bedding to accommodate yet another person staying there.

As not everyone had yet arrived, Hermione's first night was spent in the Twins' room since she'd arrived late and Ginny's room had yet to be fitted for a third occupant. Ginny already had Fleur Delacour staying and soon Hermione became Ginny's preferred escape vehicle from the part-Veela. Ginny and Hermione had escaped to the garden for a bit and got in some time talking. Here at the Burrow, the war, the ministry and all the fears of the world felt like a different dimension; sadly one that contained her lover. Hermione tried not to think about her. She had reacquired her mementos at the end of term from a blushing McGonagall. She wore the emerald ring daily now. Often looking at it and telling herself that she would see Narcissa again, somehow!

Draco sat brooding over his tea and toast so long his tea was cold. Deciding the sunny kitchen was too cheery for his thoughts, he retreated to the library. Walls of musty books seemed to suck the light out of the air, though it might have been the subject matter of some of them. He found a book on particularly nasty potions and their uses and effects and flopped into the burgundy leather armchair by the dark grate. He began to read about a potion that causes delusions of having various gruesome diseases when Bellatrix strutted in and took the seat opposite him and leaned forward resting her chin on her hands.

"What's eating you, Draco?" she crooned.

"Nothing." he snapped. He had glanced up and caught an eyeful of her cleavage, quickly looking away he thought, "Why does she have to be so indecent? Maybe that's where mother got it, maybe it runs in the family to be vulgar and depraved." his lip curled in spite of himself.

Bellatrix's smile faded and she leaned back, "I'm not vulgar." she pouted.

He looked at her, "what?"

"You do know I taught your mother legilimency and occlumancy, don't you? That means I'm better at it. I'm willing to teach you as well, but I thought we'd better talk about what you were thinking about over breakfast, hmm?"

He stared at her in horror realizing he'd been once again tormenting himself by replaying the scene at the Faire. Seeing the look of shock and despair made her smirk. He felt the murderous rage rise in him again. "Why?" he spat, "Father's only been away a few weeks, why would she..."

Bellatrix laughed. He glared at her. "You seem to be laboring under the belief that this affair of Cissy's is a new thing." She sneered. "I assure you, based on what I saw in your mind, that's highly unlikely."

"What? This has been going on for a while?" He gasped feeling his breakfast threatening to come back up.

"Of course, silly boy. Cissy would never say she loved someone if it was a one time thing. She's usually quite cold that way. No, the fawning expression, the way she orchestrated the whole thing; this has been going on a while. Besides," she reached behind her back and pulled out a stack of letters, "I found these."

He saw how many there were and asked numbly, "how long, then?"

"I don't know from these when they started rutting but they've been pouring out their filthy little hearts for four years now. I don't know if that means Cissy was fucking a child or not, but I can't say I'd be surprised. After all, her lover is your age, Draco. Doesn't that mean anything to you." Bella was unusually relaxed and it bothered him.

"How can you sit there and talk about this, don't you want to kill her?" He stood up and blurted.

"Patience, Draco." Bella cocked her head to the side and pretended to fan herself with the stack of letters. "Her transgression is far too useful a tidbit of knowledge to throw away in an act of passion. Besides, I'm not sure it's really her fault..."

Draco frowned and sat back. "Go on."

"That's one of the dangers of Mudbloods, Draco. They are seductive! It's part of how they lure magic to them in the first place and it helps them steal magic from others. Witches and wizards just line right up and spoon-feed their own powers to these usurpers. I bet you there's hardly a teacher at that daft school of yours that hasn't fancied a shag with the Granger bitch. It was just like that when the Potter brat's mother was there. Everyone just loved her. Only a few of us really appreciated the danger she represented." Bella explained very calmly.

To Draco, it made sense, yes, it wasn't his mother's fault, it was that horrid mudblood that had bewitched her. His mother was just a victim. He decided then that somehow he'd save his mother from her shame. He'd kill the mudblood. Then his mother would be his pure loving mother again. Life would be as it was. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Terror of Thieves and Birds

"deus inde ego, furum aviumque maxima formido" -Horace*

Draco circled the birdcage slowly reading the inscription. He watched the two small birds inside the double sphere cages and pondered why one was black and one was white. At that moment, he knew he had more important things to consider, but somehow he kept finding himself staring at little details of Hogwarts castle. It was a relief to be away from his mother and the pain seeing her caused, but now he had to control himself when seeing Granger. Also, he had to put his plan into motion to assassinate Dumbledore; his secret mission from Lord Voldemort himself.

Dumbledore. That ever living annoyance, always buzzing about like a bee in his bonnet trying to meddle in everything. Well, Draco would show everyone that he was the useful one, that he was worthy of honors even if his beautiful mother and powerful father had fallen from grace. Draco would show them all. And anyone who crossed him could be damned.

Like a ghost he prowled the school, lost in thought. Except for classes and when he got his cronies to look out for him so he could work on the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement, the rest of the time he drifted numbly. He felt like he was waiting; waiting for the time of glory, of reward when his tasks were fulfilled and his family redeemed. If only things would go more smoothly.

Getting Madam Rosmerta imperiused was easy, he'd even taken her upstairs and fucked her soundly for good measure. She was his pawn. But the actions of others were less predictable. And always the damned Chosen One gossip mongers made his meals miserable with their endless speculation about the brat Potter.

Snape too had become meddling and obnoxious. Bellatrix had told Draco about how Snape had lost his nuts over the Potter bitch and he knew better than to trust someone who loses his head over a mudblood. It was regrettable really, Draco had always thought so well of Snape. He was beginning to feel bitter at all the adults who were turning out to be false, or weak, or shameful. He withdrew into himself and swore he'd never be weak that way.

Hermione was concerned about Harry. He was convinced that Draco had become a Death Eater and was plotting something. This preoccupation led Harry to be rather thick at times. She wished more than ever that she could reach Narcissa, she was sure they could be reassured if only they could hear from her. But it was too dangerous. So once again Hermione threw herself into her studies. She practiced spells and learned every little incantation, potion recipe or charm she could. One bright spot was that at her birthday a package came with no note; a set of books containing the most advanced defensive magic known to the Wizarding world.

Not until the Christmas holiday did anything happen. It was while visiting the south of France in a small village at a bed and breakfast. Hermione had her own room and she had settled in to read when there was a soft whoosh and suddenly Narcissa was standing at the foot of her bed. She almost shrieked in surprise but seeing it was Narcissa she dropped the book and leap from the bed into her arms.

"I only just got away," Narcissa gasped, "I claimed I was off to do some last minute shopping and slipped away."

"How did you know how to find me?" Hermione gasped.

"I hired a Finder to track you. Actually, he's been tracking you for me since your first year and when he isn't tracking you, he makes sure no Death Eaters target your parents. I don't need him when you're at Hogwarts because I have the Governor's book for that." Narcissa blurted out stroking Hermione's hair.

"Finder? Governor's book? What?" Hermione gasped stunned.

"My husband and I have been Governors at Hogwarts for years. Every one gets a book that updates itself with activity of students and teachers. Most never look except maybe at the end of the year to see which House is winning. But I started watching you. I needed to understand my interest in you. It was so confusing at first, so I studied you." Narcissa took Hermione's hands and sat her on the bed beside her. "But that's not the important thing, you need to be careful now; Draco saw us last summer. He was really upset."

"Oh no!" Hermione gave a little jump.

"It's worse, Bellatrix was teaching him Occlumancy, so she's been inside his mind. She hasn't said anything, which is more frightening than if she did. I don't know what her intentions are. I won't be able to keep the Finder because they're monitoring my finances too. Hermione...I want to make sure we can come together when possible!" Narcissa had taken her face in her hands and her eyes were pleading.

"How?" Asked Hermione.

"There is a Rite." Narcissa suddenly got bashful and looked away.

"Ok, well, tell me about it!" Hermione reached up and touched her lover's face.

"It's..." She began shyly, "well, it's a kind of marriage."

***  
A/N: *- if you watch carefully in the film of HBP, that IS on the birdcage. It means, "So I m a god, the terror Of thieves and birds" it is from a satire by Horace (interestingly the new teacher that year is Horace Slughorn) about a tree trunk that is carved into the form of the Greek god Priapus. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one: Blood Without Thorns

The knots in Narcissa's stomach seemed to explode in a nova of panic and insecurity, she could hardly believe she'd finally said it. Her hands were shaking in her lap and she couldn't bring herself to look at Hermione.

"Wait, so...are you.." Hermione stammered, "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Narcissa's mouth was so dry that no sound came out, she gasped, "yes." She found herself tackled onto the bed.

"Oh Narcissa! I'm speechless. I mean I never thought we even could, oh I should have looked it up, but I mean, you're already married so I just assumed but if we can then of course that's amazing, but I don't know what it means so, I guess, I mean to say..." Hermione rambled flustered.

"Just say if you will or not." Narcissa took her face in her hands and looked in her eyes.

"Yes," Hermione breathed, "I will."

Narcissa laughed her relief and hugged her. "So, the Rite that I found, I think it'll work. It's an old marriage ritual, actually kind of horrible what it was originated for, but the effects are beneficial. You see, if we can do this, we gain the ability to apparate to each other no matter where even places with anti-apparation magic, as well as an ability to summon the other and to know where the other is when we want to. But one effect is...well, it'll give you my name."

Hermione frowned slightly, "I'd be a...a Malfoy?"

"Oh, no!" Narcissa laughed, "I forgot to mention, this spell is so powerful it will annul my current marriage. You'd be Mrs. Black, and so would I. It doesn't influence the muggle world so your parents wouldn't notice and you can always use a maiden name in the wizarding world, it's just legal wizarding documents would correct themselves to reflect the change, so your professors would probably notice."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "Ok, let's do it."

Narcissa sat stunned for a moment, she had expected to have to convince her. "There is one thing, I wouldn't ask, but it's a requirement of the spell, so I have to know...um..." Narcissa stared at her hands again, "have you ever been with a man?"

"Of course not, Narcissa I've never wanted to be with anyone but you!" Hermione gushed.

Narcissa sighed, smiling. "It'd be ok with me with you had, I've not really had room to talk, but I can't say I'm not happy. This Rite is a blood spell that uses the breaking of the hymen to forge the bond."

Hermione started giggling. "Wait, so...so...this Rite requires you to fuck me?" Narcissa nodded. "Um, it doesn't require witnesses, does it?"

"Oh! no! Just us."

Hermione laughed again, "ok, that's good." She grabbed Narcissa hand, "Can we do it now?"

A look of wonder washed over Narcissa's face, softening her features, she breathed, "yes."

They began setting up the room. It was middle of the night and they had several hours before Hermione parents would wake. Narcissa pulled a few things from her bag, including red candles, a white gown for Hermione and a jar of ointment. Hermione picked up the jar asking, "what's this?"

Narcissa's cheeks turned pink, "Well, I don't want it to hurt..." Hermione giggled, it was so sweet to have a lover who thought of everything. Finally the 13 candles were lit around the room and Hermione was draped in the loose white robe. Narcissa was smiling at her, "this spell is called the Capto Columbe..."

"The captured dove?" Hermione looked up at Narcissa, she had laid across the bed with her head to the east as instructed.

"Yes, and you are my dove..." With that Narcissa lay down beside her and kissed her deeply. For a while they just played like normal, Narcissa pulling up the gown and licking and sucking all around Hermione's opening; she wanted her to be very ready. After a while Hermione reached down and grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm ready, oh my love I'm so ready!"

Narcissa sat up and nodded slowly. She positioned herself along Hermione's side so she could reach with her left hand. She quickly applied some of the ointment to the middle two fingers and pressed them just barely at the opening. "Are you sure about this?"

Hermione looked at her in alarm, "Oh Merlin's beard YES, do it! Please! Make me yours, I need this," and she pressed forward with her hips trying to encourage the teasing fingers.

Cradling Hermione with her right arm, she looked into her eyes and chanted, "Caelestis colombe, caste causa celo CAPTO!" On the last word she thrust the two fingers deep into Hermione and felt the small membrane tear and her fingers get drawn into a deep hot space. At that moment a blood red rose image formed itself over their hearts and the white gown tore itself down the middle leaving all of Hermione exposed.

Narcissa wasn't sure if she should take her hand out so she pulled back but Hermione gasped, "oh no, don't stop! Take me!" So Narcissa began, slowly at first to move her fingers in and out of Hermione's body. Soon Hermiuone was rocking against her and kissing Narcissa as much as she could. Narcissa slid her thumb over the swollen clit and began a rough deep pace that put Hermione into a trance of ecstasy. She came over and over, squeezing Narcissa's hand.

They got cleaned up afterwards, giggling and kissing. They found that in addition to the roses over their hearts, they both sported red knotwork bands on their ring fingers of their left hands. Narcissa explained that by bringing the band to the rose they could find each other. Then she smiled, her eyes twinkling and took Hermione in her arms saying, "congratulations, Mrs. Black!" 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two: Subete Ga (trans. "It's All There Is")

"Wait, Hermione," Harry knitted his brows, "what do you mean by married?"

She had just said she had to speak to each professor after class to ask them to continue to use her maiden name rather than her married name. It had mostly so far gone smoothly, but Hermione was a bit concerned about Snape's reaction. "Just that, Harry. I got married over Christmas." She then proceeded to explain the effects and showed him the rose mark.

"Wow, so you can apparate to each other? That's really cool." He said.

"Actually, the spell itself is kind of awful. Narcissa explained it to me; in the Middle Ages if a wizard got bored with his wife, all he had to do was find a young virgin and basically rape her which by this spell not only forces her to marry him and makes it so she can never escape him, but at the same time abandons his previous wife without her input. It fell out of favor because it's a permanent spell so the bastards who did it could only do it once, then they were stuck with the girl. Of course in my case it was totally consensual." Hermione explained patiently.

Harry grinned, "so she's dumped Lucius for you?"

"Yeah, he doesn't even know it yet. Narcissa said her marriage to him had included a magical clause making it impossible for her to deny him sex, so she's happy to have that annulled by this."

"Wow, what a pig!" Harry snarled. "You know what? That makes you Draco's stepmum." Hermione started laughing.

After Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione approached Professor Snape. Before she could speak he sneered at her, "I'm aware of your circumstances and I'll have you know that I will NOT be making any special accommodations based on your romantic life; I'll not be calling anyone 'mrs.' anything in my class, is that clear?"

"Excellent, sir. Of course my maiden name is perfectly appropriate. Thank you." She turned around to leave. He got the sense that she'd just gotten what she wanted and frowned.

"Are you hiding something?" he demanded.

Slowly she faced him. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Professor. You are simply quite correct that there is no reason to draw attention to me in class." He scowled outright. Glancing at his paper then back at her he told her to hold out her hands. She did so and he looked closely at the ring on her hand, seeing the Black family crest the furrow in his brow deepened.

"There are no more Blacks, this is a trick." He stated.

"No trick, sir; there is one." Hermione answered steadily. He looked at her in wonder then reached out and pulled the ring down revealing the red band on her finger. His mouth opened and he shook his head.

Finally he spoke in a slow even tone, "you don't have a husband," it was a statement, not a question. "You have a wife."

Hermione nodded, "may I have my hand back, Professor?" He released her and again she turned to go. Just before she reached the door he spoke again.

"Does Draco know?" she shook her head. "I suggest keeping it that way."

She turned back towards him and smiled a cheerless smile, "I'm glad we have an understanding then, sir." and she left.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three: Scarecrow

It was several weeks before Snape would even address Hermione directly. Whenever they were in class he ignored her entirely. She didn't exactly mind. She had gotten the hang of nonverbal spells and as always over-performed on all her homework so he had no cause to criticize. Instead it seemed as though Ron, Neville and Harry were getting the brunt of his usual grumpiness. So it was a shock when they were in pairs practicing deflecting and redirecting of jinxes that she felt him standing right behind her. "Please stay after class." he said so softly only she had heard.

She sent her friends ahead of her to dinner and gathered her books. When they were alone she looked at him. As he always did, he had an air of a haunted creature that belonged flapping about a crypt rather than a school full of children. His sallow face and dark eyes betrayed no feeling at all. Silently he swept over to her standing before her with a strange look in his eyes. He said nothing but quickly reached up and pulled Hermione's tie to the side and began unbuttoning her blouse.

"Professor!" she gasped. But he ignored her, pulling the white fabric apart over her chest revealing the crimson rose on her skin. Once it was visible, he stared hard at it.

"Forgive me," he whispered and she saw his eyes were wet, "I had to see it for myself."

"Why?" she gasped.

He slowly touched the image with his fingers, a strange sad look in his eyes. "My mother," he breathed, "she was wed with this spell. It's...it's beautiful. I never knew, she was too ashamed to ever let me see hers."

"Oh," comprehension dawned on Hermione.

"She was sold to my father, a muggle. It was this spell..." he said sadly.

"It can be done by proxy?" she asked.

"Yes. The one who sold her used this spell to keep her in line."

"But who would do such a thing?" Hermione frowned.

He met her eyes, his face had become a mask again. "Her father." The full implications hit Hermione like the Hogwarts Express. She saw red.

"Oh Professor!" she cried, grabbing his hand to show her sympathy.

Just then Draco, who had been passing by and had heard her, stepped in to find Snape's hand in her shirt, gazing at her with an expression of longing and her gazing back at him tenderly.

He curled his lip, "Professor?"

Snape looked up, pulling his hand back. Hermione grasped her blouse shut and ran out.

"Draco." Snape said simply, "what do you want?"

"Nothing!" he spat. He thought, _"Auntie Bella was right, that mudblood is dangerous!"_ He stormed out and redoubled his efforts to get the vanishing cabinet fixed. He had gotten it to where it was ready to test. He tried a few inanimate things then took the white bird from the cage. It did not go well. Then Katie had come back from St. Mungo's and he feared everyone might find out what had happened. He ran to the bathroom and cried in pure frustration and rage.

Harry Potter, the ultimate in unwanted visitors showed up and a duel ensued. Draco was hit by something and the next thing he knew he was on his back in cold water, bleeding out. Harry was muttering about how he didn't mean it. Then Snape was there chanting over him and warmth returned to him. He didn't want Snape touching him, but he was too weak to resist. Snape stayed with him in the hospital wing later.

"Something is bothering you, Draco." he said softly.

"What else is new?" Draco spat back.

"Something besides your mission." Draco's eyes shot quickly over to Snape and narrowed.

"I can't trust you; you're a mudblood lover too, just like my mother!" he cried.

"What do you think you know about that?" Snape remained calm.

"Bella told me about how you fancied the Potter bitch." he pouted.

"Watch your mouth." Snape sneered. "You don't know anything about Lily. I grew up with her, Draco. We were friends as children. Something similar is at play with your mother; she's never known love until now and they waited years before taking it beyond friendship."

"Then why didn't she ever confide in me?" hot tears stung Draco's eyes. "She was my everything, I told her everything, why did she keep this secret?"

"Think, Draco." Snape took his hand, "Your mother would never say anything against your father in front of you. She's been waiting to live her own life until you could be safe. She would never risk putting you in that kind of position. Your mother loves you. Honestly, I wish my own mother had lived long enough to find love."

"What about your dad?" Draco sniffled.

"Don't be naive, Draco. You've begun to see what these wizards that follow the Dark Lord are really like. Do you truly think they are honorable men? Men who treat their wives well? With respect, or even affection? You do know, don't you?"

Draco fell back against the pillow. Deep down he _had_ known. He had always known, but hearing it said out loud like that was devastating. Snape decided to let him rest with a stern warning not to speak or even think about their conversation in the presence of Death Eaters or Voldemort himself. Draco needed to think it over.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four: Running Out on Time

_(on Youtube there is a lovely fanvid of Hermione X Narcissa by ulquiorra4444, it's one of my inspirations and this chapter's title is a play on the song from that video.)_

Due to the unsolved attacks on several students that year, Hogsmeade trips had been canceled for all students; except one. Hermione was approached by a very awkward Professor McGonagall. She was shuffling papers and avoiding Hermione's gaze.

"As you know Hogsmeade trips have been deemed too dangerous at present, but that has left us with a bit of an issue. We are required by wizarding law to allow any married students to have conjugal visits monthly in Hogsmeade if they so choose." McGonagall looked as though she had eaten something rather sour.

"Wait, so I can see Narcissa?" Hermione beamed.

McGonagall frowned, "To be honest I had hoped that given the circumstances you might volunteer to forgo the visits."

Hermione's mouth fell open, "I'm sorry Professor, but given the circumstances I'd have to be completely mad to forgo a chance to visit my wife." Hermione ran to send two owls; one reserving a private room for lunch for the date she'd been given and the other to give Narcissa a head's up in as discreet a manner as possible about the upcoming visit.

On the appointed day, Hermione was impatient for the apparition lessons to be over so she could take off to Hogsmeade. Finally she was bundled up in a traveling cloak and headed through the melting snow to the Three Broomsticks. Once there she ordered lunch for two to be brought to her room along with a couple butterbeers. Then she climbed the rickety stairs.

The room was small but comfortable. The fire in the grate was cheerful and soon a tureen of mutton stew with a basket of hot fresh bread was brought up. After the barman left, Hermione locked the door and stood in the middle of the room, she opened her blouse and slipped off her ring, then placed her hand over her heart whispering, "come to me."

There was a whoosh and Narcissa stood in front of her, also with her hand on her heart. They smiled at once and embraced. The scent of Narcissa's spicy sweet perfume seemed almost like a miracle to Hermione. She reached up and pulled her wife into a deep kiss.

"Mmm, baby you've no idea how bad I want you, but I'm starving. Is that stew?" Narcissa sighed.

"Yeah, I ordered lunch." Hermione smiled sheepishly. It had secretly been her fear that she might somehow finds herself not equal to married life. But Narcissa had tucked into the bread and stew with such gusto that Hermione wondered at it. "When did you eat last?" she asked.

Narcissa looked up and then back down at her food, "um, I think it was two days ago."

"But Narcissa, why?" Hermione shrieked.

"Bella." Narcissa said simply and went back to eating. "I don't want you to worry..." she slipped in between bites.

"Why would Bella starve you?" Hermione asked concerned. But Narcissa just shrugged and changed the subject. After lunch they moved to the bed. Hermione took her time in taking Narcissa's robes off and spent some time just massaging her shoulders, back and legs. Narcissa seemed so relieved by the soothing touch. Hermione enjoyed being able to give her so much pleasure. After Narcissa was completely relaxed, Hermione turned her over and kissed her everywhere. She tongued her nipples and nibbled her tummy, kissed her neck and licked her thighs. When Narcissa was again reaching for her, Hermione finally settled in to licking and sucking at her sex. As soon as the wet hot tip of Hermione's tongue pressed circles onto her clit, she gasped and bucked her hips wantonly.

"Oh Hermione!" she sighed once she had come. Hermione wrapped herself around her and held her close. Once they were still Hermione noticed how weak and thin Narcissa had gotten and she wondered if it was all from starvation. Too soon it was time for Hermione to get back to the castle. She left money for the night so that Narcissa could stay as long as she needed to. On her walk back up the road, Hermione brooded about what might be happening to Narcissa, but she couldn't think of a way to rescue her from it. That thought sent lightning bolts of frustration through her gut.

Narcissa had gone down into the tavern to request more towels. She wanted a leisurely bath and possibly a good sleep before she headed back. She knew she'd be punished again, but it was worth it.

She spent her evening in a tub of hot water, enjoying the after affects of her time with Hermione. No matter how bad things got at home, she looked forward to this light in her life to get her through.

Draco had gotten a message that evening on his communication coin, "your mum is here". He went down his preferred secret passage out of the castle and strode into the inn. He was directed upstairs and found her door locked. He listened and it was silent so he pulled out his wand and tried "alohamora"

The door swung open and he stepped in. He didn't see her. He noticed the leftover lunch for two and the messed up bed. Then he heard a soft splash in the bathroom and went in. His mother lay in the tub, her hair slicked to her head. She started a bit seeing him, but didn't get up.

"Hello mother, why are you here?" Draco demanded. His eyes moved mercilessly over her body, but she refused to cover herself.

"Draco..." she answered, but didn't answer his question.

"She was here, wasn't she?" he asked simply. She nodded. He sighed heavily. "Mother, you've lost weight. You don't look well, what's wrong?"

She stood up and drained the water, wrapping herself in a huge fluffy green towel and went back to sit by the fire. Draco followed her. "You father is home." she said emotionless. He studied her face, seeing how tired she looked and how sad.

"Is it..." he stared at his hands, "is it terribly bad, mother?"

She shook her head, "Of the girls I knew at school, most of them got much worse."

His voice was very soft, barely audible over the crackling fire, "you really love her, don't you?"

"Yes." she said.

He squinted, looking at her, "Mother, what is that on your chest?" She reached up for it instinctively.

A weary smile played at her lips, "It's my source of hope. But, your father noticed when I was finally able to refuse him...he asked Bella to punish me."

"You couldn't refuse him?" Draco was aghast at this confession. She shook her head. "And...is she good to you?"

Finally Narcissa smiled for real, "oh yes."

"Then why don't you leave my father?" Draco leaned forward.

"Because, my darling son, if I did that, your life would be forfeit." she finally met his eyes. He felt like weeping, but no tears would come.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five: The Bite of the Thorn (ch warning: torture!)

_The glaring lights faded from view and she was back under a summer moon, back with the winking stars and the soft sand underfoot. And back in Hermione's arms. Hermione was warm and soft standing there with such a sweet open expression, her lips were soft and welcoming._

CRUCIO!

The pain tore through the vision, staining the edges of her memory with agony. But Bella wouldn't let's Narcissa's mind turn away from the memory. Like a train on a track it led invariably to the exquisite moment of Hermione's mouth laying claim to Narcissa's sex. Bella took a medieval torture rod and slid it into her sister then just as she reached her climax in the vision, "Crucio!" Her body involuntarily clamped down on the rod sending electric jolts through her body from inside. The curse was held for precisely as long as her orgasm in the memory had lasted. Bella did not want to destroy Narcissa's mind, just one part of her; her love and desire for Hermione. If the torture rod rendered Narcissa's sex useless, that didn't concern Bella at all.

It was finally over and Bella removed the rod. Narcissa was slumped on the floor, eyes unfocused, drool slipping from her slack mouth. Bella stroked her head, "it hurts doesn't it, Cissy dear? Of course it does, and it's good that it does because you _deserve_ to be punished."

Narcissa was left there for the evening. Her eyes finally focused on the edge of the nearby rug. Some of the fibers went the wrong way. It had always been a habit to cut those stray fibers off, because if they went the wrong way then they weren't useful. But as Narcissa stared at the rug from the side, she felt like an errant fiber and decided she'd not cut them anymore.

After laying there for a least an hour with the sweat cooling on her bare skin and the muscles beginning to ache and twitch, finally Narcissa struggled to her feet. She stumbled into the large bathroom and ran a very hot bath with herbs and salts that would soothe her torn and strained muscles. She thought a long time about her life. She remembered what she had been like when she was young; also thinking that it was ok to use torture to get her way, if the object of that torture was "beneath" her, like muggles, animals or blood traitors. She wondered if perhaps there was truth to her deserving punishment; not for loving Hermione, but for having failed to love every non-pureblood she'd encountered. She let the tears slide down her cheeks and into her bath.

Bella came in and sat beside her. She rubbed Narcissa's shoulders with surprising tenderness. "Cissy, baby, you mustn't think I'm doing this to be cruel. I know what this is like. I was taught very well by our father in my teen years."

"Father did...?" Narcissa frowned.

"Oh yes, I had too many boyfriends in school and Father decided this would be best, lest I be ruined before I could even make a respectful marriage. Really, it's better this way; I have so much more control than if I felt all those silly feelings. Roddie has never been able to use passion against me so I'm free to channel all that energy into my magic. You'll see, baby girl, it'll be for the best." Bella crooned sweetly, kissing her forehead.

Narcissa wanted to be sick, she felt the bile in her throat. As Bella left, Narcissa stared hard at her bath water and the way it distorted the view of her body. So soon her very body could be distorted for real; destroyed beyond any hope of healing. She wondered if Hermione would even still want her if she was broken that way. The sobs choked through her clenched teeth and she wept.

Draco was stalking the halls of Hogwarts moodily. It was almost time; the Death Eaters were coming through the vanishing cabinet that night. He no longer wanted to do this, but he was too scared to stand up to all of them. The Dark Lord, his father, his aunt, Greyback, all the others who he knew were keeping an eye on his mother now. There was no way yet that he could think of to get her out. His only hope, he believed was to so impress the Dark Lord that Draco could have earned a favor. He'd send her away. That was what he thought, but life rarely went according to the musings of Draco Malfoy. So often the bitterness and hopelessness of everything going wrong at every turn fed his nightmares and daily purging. The ghost in the bathroom hated to see him make himself vomit like that, but he just told her to watch the door. He felt in control of his own body by doing it and some days, that was enough.

It was time. A cold shiver ran over his skin as he watched the group emerge from the cabinet. He had the darkness powder and hand of glory ready; they were off. He cornered Dumbledore. He disarmed him, a small bubble of hope inflated in his chest, but then the old biddy had begun to talk. He didn't want to hear, didn't want to doubt himself at that moment, _his_ moment. But Dumbledore's voice had always cut through Draco's mind with his incorrigible reason and logic. He wanted to hate the old man, but found his resolve wavering.

Bella mocked him, Snape ended it. Things moved so fast then. Too fast. There was dueling in Hogwarts. At one point he saw Alecto aiming for Hermione while she looked the other way, Draco tossed a silent confundus at him and the curse rebounded onto the wall sending stones tumbling down and blocking his view from the Hogwarts fighters. They ran across the grounds and Draco realized there were tears on his face when the night air hit him in the face. It was over; he had no hope left. He had failed in the end.

Dumbledore was dead. Dead seemed like a word that in connection to Albus Dumbledore was nearly obscene. Hogwarts had been attacked and Hermione was trying to console Harry. Harry relayed what had happened on the tower. That Draco had not been able to kill him, that it had been Snape. Hermione heard the subtext; Draco had failed a task given him by the Dark Lord. Narcissa and Draco were more vulnerable now than ever. Rage burned in Hermione's heart at the monster; Voldemort that turned families against each other and made people betray, kill, torture and go against themselves or risk losing loved ones. She was eager to find the means to destroy him. Back in her dorm, on a whim she aimed her wand at the open windows of the Headmaster's office and cried, "accio horcrux books!" And they came. She had planning to do.

She wasn't sure when next it would be at all safe to see Narcissa, but she would do everything in her power to end the one keeping them from a life together.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six: Shadows Under Vines

_A/N: First off, I must sincerely apologize for my extended delay with this; I was hit rather hard by a sudden chest cold that winded me so completely that writing was not possible. It is improving now and I am, as ever, your eager servant in offering up my muse for your enjoyment. I confess I have actually been eager to get to where this phase is going; a bit more challenge for our dear heroines, but in the end they will have earned their happy endings, you know?_

Unfair.

It was unfair. The idea ran through Hermione's mind all summer long. There was no word from Narcissa. No answer. Every time she pressed her hand to her heart all she got was "too dangerous". She felt every conceivable emotion about it, sometimes several times a day. She'd wake up lonely, worry over breakfast, despair in the afternoon, get frustrated and resentful as the sun set on yet another day without Narcissa, then fall into bed remorseful that she was being so selfish. It was a relief to go to the Burrow and have an impending wedding to distract her.

When she talked to Harry about it, she silently thanked him for not pointing out how'd he'd gone through the same thing in the past. He just listened and offered encouragement that the sooner they defeated Voldemort, the sooner the dangers would be ameliorated. The reality of Dumbledore's death settled into her blood like a slow working poison. Every choice she made from there after would be colored by it. Stained by fear and tainted by loss and grief. She protected her parents by losing them willingly, and the possibility that Narcissa could die hung on every moment.

Months slipped by in a whirlwind of ups and downs. Findings a horcrux, Ron getting splinched, wandering hungry and homeless until every noise was an irritation; all these wore her down and her only source of comfort was at night when she'd look at the rose knowing that it would disappear if Narcissa died. Ron left and came back. The fiascoes at Godric's Hollow and Mr. Lovegood's had been dangerous yet profoundly educational. But were they any closer to knowing where to go next? Hermione knew only one thing; she would never willingly eat a mushroom again in all her life!

Was it strange then, that she felt almost happy when the snatchers decided to take them to Malfoy Manor? Hermione wasn't sure. It crossed her mind that maybe too many stewed mushrooms in a tin had addled her brains. Then she saw Narcissa. But Bellatrix was in her face and she was only too eager to have a reason to torture her.

The manor was dark and ominous; all the walls were covered in tapestries, old portraits that gazed down their noses at the inhabitants of the room, and dark thick curtains that prevented much light from sneaking past from the sunny day beyond.

As Narcissa escorted Ron and Harry downstairs she hissed at them angrily, "How could you let her get captured, you fools?" The genuine terror in her eyes told them they couldn't count of her for aid in escaping.

Bella was genuinely worried about the sword that was found and this worry fueled her need to torment the girl that she saw as the ultimate cause of all things wrong in her life. Once she had her subdued by a round of cruciatus warm-up, she crooned evilly in her ear, "I know about you, I know you're the filthy pervert that seduced by sister." Panic flashed in Hermione's eyes. She tried to glance around to find her lover, but Bellatrix wasn't inclined to allow any lack of attention go unnoticed.

She hissed, "You think you _love_ her? What do you know of it? You don't know the truth about her." Then Hermione felt a sinking sensation as the woman now crouching over her prone form looked in her eyes. The room slipped away, Hermione was pulled into Bellatrix's memory.

A small girl sat beneath a tree reading a Standard Book of Spells, Grade One. Hermione recognized Bellatrix as her eleven year old version immediately and was struck by how composed, calm and sweet she seemed. A smaller girl ran up to her. With a jolt, Hermione realized the tiny blonde girl in the pink ruffled dress and dress shoes was Narcissa, age five.

"Bella! Bella!" the child yelled, "You've got to help me!"

Bellatrix lifted her head to regard her baby sister, "what now, Cissy?"

"I, I didn't mean to kill him..." Narcissa began with a lip quiver suggesting she might burst into tears. The hot summer sun lit her hair so she looked cherubic. "But the stupid muggle was on MY swing and I wanted him off so I made him fall but now he's not moving. Oh Bella, fix it!" Narcissa whined and pouted.

Bellatrix shook her head but got up and followed the child to the playground where an older boy lay, his head at an awkward angle. He groaned when she saw them approach. "He's not dead, stupid." Bellatrix complained.

"Well, finished it then." Narcissa stated coldly.

Bellatrix pulled out her wand and cast a hover charm, the boy's limp form rose up and at Bella's direction floated over to a nearby creak. There she lowered her wand and the boy slid beneath the surface of the murky green water. They didn't even stay to wait for the bubbles to stop coming.

The scene shifted in a swirl of shadowy shapes. The girls, dark and light were now teens. They were descending into a subway station. Narcissa was complaining, "Why do we have to do this, Bella? Even Father says it's stupid."

"Because Muggle Studies is required and you're failing so this assignment is to gain you a pass grade; besides, you never know when knowing how to take a train will be handy."

Just then a group of muggles passed them, pointing at their weird cloaks and hats and laughing. A boy spoke up, "Hey, is it Halloween again already or are you always a couple months off?" The girls surrounding him roared in laughter. Narcissa glared.

They got to the platform and Bella was explaining the signs and schedules posted. The sound of a train approaching was drowning her out and Narcissa was looking elsewhere. Just then she reached into her cloak and flicked her wand. The boy got a shocked expression as he was pushed backwards a foot and a half. Just enough. The roar of the train pulling in was pierced by the shrill screams of the girls as they watched their friend disappear under it. Narcissa smirked. Bella looked and then grabbed her arm, "Come on, we'd better go."

The scene faded again and Hermione was back in the dreary room. She turned her head away from Bellatrix and finally found Narcissa standing in the shadows. Her head was down. Bellatrix whispered, "Still think you love her, stupid mudblood?" Then blinding pain signaled the dagger cutting her skin. Hermione didn't want to think, didn't want to try to sort out what she'd seen.

After the word was cut into her and Bellatrix was interrogating the goblin, Hermione looked up to find Narcissa again. Narcissa's cold blue eyes were fixed on her, a strange inscrutable look on her face. Hermione feared that the cut would make Narcissa not want to be with her now that she had what she was carved into her skin. Hermione could never have guessed that at that moment Narcissa was reliving all the hidden places on her own body that the same dagger had "ruined" in her own view.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven: No Saint Without a Past

Hermione had been at Shell cottage for three days. The constant sound of the rolling ocean waves drowning her pain and the white sand upon which she took to walking giving her a sense of sinking into the moment. She cried for Dobby and visited his tiny grave often; bringing flowers. She watched the wisps of clouds dance without care across an expanse of passive blue that was eerily similar to eyes she was trying not to think of. Trying and failing. She replayed the last moments at Malfoy manor over in her head often. She remembered the warm gust of air she felt erupt from Narcissa's wand when the chandelier fell, knowing it was that push that saved her, but bitterly wondering if that had been what that boy had felt just before he was hit by the train.

Early in the morning Hermione awoke to a heat on her chest. She looked and the rose was fine. Pressing her hand there she heard "incoming in ten." She got up and slipped out of the cottage, down to the beach. The sun had just risen wrapping the ocean waves in a kind of soft light that made it look surreal. The gulls cried and the wind whipped her hair, in the chill she wrapped her cloak tighter around herself. Then, Narcissa was there.

For the first time in years they did not immediately embrace. They stood looking at each other for a moment. Narcissa reached out and Hermione didn't pull away. "Is...is everyone alright?" Narcissa asked, finally. Hermione took her hand and led her to Dobby's grave. Reading the inscription, Narcissa fell to her knees in the sand, covering her face.

"I don't get you, you'll cry over an elf now...what about those muggles you killed?" Hermione blurted out.

Narcissa's head snapped up and she regarded her with a pained expression. "Hermione! I..."

"How could you, I mean...why? I just don't get it?" Hermione demanded with a dangerously even tone.

Narcissa sighed, "we were always taught that muggles were like sewer rats, that they brought filth and disease to our families. Nobody cares if you kill a rat..."

"I DO!" Hermione yelled clenching her fists, "I WOULD NEVER KILL EVEN A RAT THAT WAY! THAT BOY WAS _ALIVE_ AND YOU DISCARDED HIM!"

"I know." Narcissa was staring hard at the sand. "Don't think I haven't felt terrible about it...please."

"Oh, you _feel terrible_?" Hermione laughed dryly, "How _convenient_ for you, since, you know, you're still alive to feel at all! Imagine what those poor boys' mothers must have felt?"

At that Narcissa crumpled in the sand moaning, "you hate me..." and sobbed. Hermione crouched by her immediately regretting her words.

"No...no, don't cry." she pulled Narcissa into her arms, "I don't hate you. I can't. I love you." She kissed Narcissa's face, tasting the salt of tears and sea on her face. "I need you and I want you, it's just...it's hard. She's poisoned us, your sister. It'll take time and I need to understand."

"Hermione...I've done awful things. I tortured animals just to watch them twitch and squirm. I used to order the house elves to do disgusting things just to entertain me." Narcissa admitted miserably.

"Do I...uh...do I want to know what 'disgusting' means in this context?" Hermione looked as though she'd swallowed something nasty.

"No, I'm sure you don't, but I _need_ you to know. I don't deserve your love. I don't deserve to live at all." Narcissa broke into fresh sobs.

"Shh...alright, alright. Let's get this over with then." Hermione sighed. She also needed to know, if she was going to have a future with this woman, she did need to know.

"I...once made a house elf have sex with the family cat while I watched. But he turned out to be allergic and got a rash all over his privates. Another time I made another elf perform oral sex on me. I never knew what she thought of it. My mother had a colony of puffskeins that Bella and I used as croquet balls." Narcissa listed off numbly.

Hermione struggled not to laugh, the mental image of Narcissa playing croquet with puffskeins called to mind a book she'd read as a child and felt sorely tempted to say "well it's off with your head then". But then the reality of what she was hearing sunk in and she didn't feel like laughing any more. Finally she asked, "so what changed?"

"Draco." Narcissa's voice brightened a bit. "When he was born, I was struck by how pure he was. I took him to parks and there were other mothers there. Not witch mothers, muggle ones, but being mothers together overrode my feelings of them as muggles. I finally saw them as like me. I knew that expression in their faces as they delighted in their own children and I knew they loved them as much as I love Draco. Somehow I stopped being able to hate after he was born."

"But..why did you teach him to hate muggles?" Hermione puzzled.

"I didn't." Narcissa sighed heavily, "His father was a huge influence there. I think sometimes Draco holds that view just to prove he's not my little boy anymore."

Hermione lifted Narcissa's chin and looked in her face. "He's a very big boy now, Narcissa." Narcissa nodded. Hermione kissed her, amazed that even with all she now knew, she still felt a desperate desire to touch, love, hold, kiss and be with this woman. Her tongue slid over the tear soaked lips and gained entry. Narcissa was pliant, open and limp in her arms. A surge of need overwhelmed Hermione and she reached for Narcissa's clothes ready to fuck her wife right there in the sand. But Narcissa went rigid and grabbed her hand. Her eyes flew wide open in panic, "NO!" she gasped. "Please..." she whimpered.

"What? What's wrong?" Hermione asked confounded.

Narcissa looked away at first, shaking. "Bella..." she whispered. "She hurt me..." Hermione stared at her without comprehending. Narcissa was crying again, struggling to pull away from Hermione, "I'm so broken, ruined, in every way." she sobbed.

"But...what happened? What did she do?" Hermione demanded.

Defeated Narcissa got up on her knees and silently pulled up her robe and slipped her knickers down. What Hermione saw made her immediatly bolt several feet and lose the entire contents of her stomach onto the sand. Narcissa covered herself again and cleaned up. "I understand if you don't want me now..." she said somberly.

Hermione's head snapped up. "It's not like that!" she cried, "I just can't stand it, that she did that! It's too awful!"

"She made me do it to myself," Narcissa admitted. "I was supposed to have learned not to uh...respond to you from the torture, so when she put the dagger in me, the same dagger she cut you with, and made me relive memories of being with you, I couldn't stop it, my body reacted, I still wanted you so bad. The dagger cut me."

Hermione stood and took Narcissa into her arms. "We'll get it healed. For you, not for me, but for you. _You will be whole_. I promise."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight: The Enemy Within

_A/N: Again, sorry for being slow. Being both four months pregnant and having an atrocious cold leads sadly to having a rather sluggish brain. Given the degree of congestion, I think sluggish is an oddly fitting description, come to think of it. Anyway...thank you again to all of you who read and review! I cherish reviews like mana, fill my pool and I can more readily cast my spell. This chapter I was freed from my hesitation by a lovely new poster, , who's tantalizing stories have brought comfort to the sneeziest and coughiest of bitter nights_.

ch. warnings: dub. con, incest

/

The dark cavernous bedchamber echoed with the howls of the spring storm raging outside. Frantic gusts of wind tried to escape the chimney but were drawn in by the empty grate, sending black ash across the dark wood floor. Though the walnut wood was normally warm to her bare feet, Narcissa's little toes were chilled, pressed against a metal tub half-filled with cold water. She perched over the tub on a stool in a shadowy corner like a vulture tearing at a ripe corpse. Her prey was a set of blood-stained sheets. Never in her life would the proud, regal woman have stooped so like a scullery maid, but her shame in having stained her bed, as night after night the terrors froze her body until the scars broke and bled fresh, compelled a manic sense of purpose.

She poured more potion from the gaudy lime green bottle and set to furious scrubbing, her fingers red and raw from the water and cloth. So long had she sat in the dark that she flinched when a bright stream of light poured in from the door as it was opened and closed. With her wand, Narcissa caused the washing tub to fly so fast into the empty wardrobe the water splashed onto the floor. She vanished it as well.

Draco stood in front of her, "What are you doing?" The moment he had taken to secure the lock meant he'd not seen. She didn't answer, but looked him over. He was holding a bottle of wine and one crystal goblet._ Just one_. So it was him, was it? She had known this would be happening sooner or later, and had wondered who it was going to be? She was glad it wasn't Bella, or Lucius. She met his gaze and saw he wasn't scared. So it wasn't poison then, she thought with some relief. He was breathing a bit funny, so perhaps it was veritaserum, or some other means of getting her to talk. As long as he wasn't there to kill her, she thought anything else was preferable.

"I brought you something to drink, I thought it might help you relax." Draco said with surprising candor, pouring the dark red liquid into the goblet. He handed it to her. She stood up and looked in his eyes, gulping the liquid without restraint then passing back the empty goblet. He gasped and set the bottle and goblet on the fireplace mantel. "Mother! That's too much!" he cried. She walked over to her bed and as she reached the post the room began to swim. She reached for the post but missed and began to slide down, waves of warm tingles rolling over her spine and muscles making them useless and pleasantly softened. Draco caught her in his arms, the softness of her black sweater tickling his arms. There was no explanation for the tickling he felt in his stomach.

He carried her to the bed and laid her gently down. She smiled weakly at him. "A tranquilizing potion?"

"Yes, mother, I know you've not been sleeping well, I thought it might help. I want to_ help _you..." he said sadly. Again his breathing changed a bit. He pulled out a small box and set it on the side table. Then he carefully pulled off her sweater, like a parent undressing a sleeping toddler. She could not lift her head or arms, she was at his mercy.

When he started to tug off her leggings she groaned, "what are you doing?" He finished undressing her, carefully rolled her onto her stomach, arranging her limbs so she could be comfortable. Then he opened the little box. Inside where three small vials. He uncorked one and poured some of the liquid into his hands. When he pressed his hands to her back he said softly, "I'm giving you a massage." He positioned himself so he was straddling her thighs and he kneaded her shoulders.

She moaned, feeling the tension leak from her. As the soft sounds slipped from her he had to shift his weight. He rubbed her arms and neck then slid down to work on her legs. The room was getting warm. He couldn't help but watch the way her skin shone with the relaxing lotion he rubbed on her. The curve of her legs under his nimble, strong hands was causing him to again feel a need to shift. Finally he stood and undid his pants. She heard, rather than saw the shift. When he again straddled her thighs, she felt his response straining at his briefs, pressing against the soft skin of her bare ass. Each stroke of her back pressed him against her and she knew it was having an effect. His hands trembled and his breathing was ragged.

"Draco, please do not debase yourself by humping my leg like a horny dog." she implored with as much coldness as she could muster in her drugged state.

"Sorry" he gasped and got up. But when next she felt him, it was bare skin. He reached for the second vial. Uncorking it he spilled some onto his fingers then carefully pried apart her ass cheeks. She felt the fluid being rubbed into her pucker, she gasped in alarm.

"Draco! What..." but then she felt his hot firm tongue plunge into her and was unable to speak. Between the potion and his tongue she felt an intense heady pleasure spread from the point of contact deep into her and spreading to everything nearby. For the first time in months, her body felt alive with sexual pleasure and need. "Nnnnggg...no...oh...no...Draco...why?" she sputtered.

He pulled back, wiping his lips. "I'm sorry, you must forgive me mother." She felt the hard tip of his cock press where his tongue had just been. Her eyes widened in alarm.

"Stop! No, you can't!" she gasped.

"I must." he breathed. In one long slow movement he slid his entire length into her until his tummy rested against her bottom. The potion prevented any pain, all she felt was intense pleasure. It had not even crossed her mind that Bella had neglected one source of sexual release. He slid himself over her, moving in then back out with tormenting slowness. Her head felt like lead and her ass was inflamed with a need she'd not felt in ages. But her heart ached. This was so wrong. Then she remembered how Hermione had reacted to seeing what was left of her sex organs and her resistance began to fall away.

Tears stained her pillow. "Draco..." she whispered, "why?"

Between deep breaths and strokes he answered, "Father always said you were frigid." Stroke in, breath. "But I saw you with her and I knew." Pulling out, exhale. "Bella told me what she'd done." Pressing in, sucking in a deep breath. "She said you'd never have sex again." Then with his cock as deep inside her as he could go, he stopped moving. His chest was on her back, he breathed by her ear. "I _know_ you love her. I _know_ you'll go back to her. But I know you won't get through to feeling again on your own. Wrong and right hardly matter here, mother. This morning I watched the Dark Lord shove his monstrous forked cock so far into father's arse while yanking his hair it looked like they were a bizarre kind of centaur. And the worst part was father's erection. Yes, mother, _he liked it_! That gave me the idea to use this euphoria potion this way. You won't panic at my touch like you would Hermione's, so I can do this. And...honestly...I _need_ to do this. So, forgive me, mother."

She wanted to argue but nothing came to mind. With a supreme act of will she lifted her arm and reached back, dragging her nails across his thigh. "So be it. Then do it. Defile me. Destroy me, but do it as hard as you can." The nails elicited a moan, but her word made him gasp.

He grasped her shoulders and began to slam himself into her with full force, as fast as he could. Her tight little pucker squeezed him mercilessly and he was groaning deep in his throat. She felt her orgasm being ripped from deeper inside than she'd ever felt. Like a tidal wave devastating everything, they came hard, shuddering and crying.

After he lay beside her panting. "More wine" she gasped.

He sat up and looked at her. Tears streamed freely from her eyes, but her expression seemed dead. "No, mother, it'll kill you."

"And you won't let me die?"

"I won't." he said firmly. She sighed heavily.

As gently as he could he scooped her up and rolled her onto her back. He lifted each delicate ankle and placed her legs far apart setting himself between them. He reached over her to the third vial. She shut her eyes tightly, wishing herself anywhere else. He looked at the damaged area unflinchingly and poured the third potion over it. The skin bubbled and hissed as it regrew bits to connect parts that had been severed. This potion was painful, but she knew it was healing. She clenched her teeth.

As soon as the potion had completed what it could do, he took the second vial again and poured it over the same place. Warm pleasure and need flooded her. She moaned and whimpered, unsure if she wanted that pleasure anymore. But he was insistent, rubbing it into her with firm fingers. The tranquilizer was beginning to wear off and her hips began to move in response. There was an inch of potion still in the vial. He lifted her head into the crook of his arm and gazed into her face. "Drink the rest, mother."

She opened her mouth obediently and soon tasted honey and spice. The warmth and sweetness spread through her whole body. He kissed her lips softly, licking the last of the potion from her lips, then draped her with a warm blanket. "Sleep, mother...my love." She turned her head and soon slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine: Half of the Flesh and Blood that Makes Me Whole

The rain tapped relentlessly at the windows like a horde of owls seeking to deliver the mail. Narcissa moaned in her sleep and rolled over, muttering something about not even getting the stupid Prophet anymore. Then her eyes flew open and she sat up. Spotting the empty vials on the table, a burning rage and despair flooded her with the memory of the previous night. She jumped out of bed, "I'll fucking kill him" she muttered, yanking her dressing gown off the hook on the bathroom door, stowing her wand and strode resolutely out to find Draco.

He was standing in the enclosed greenhouse, staring into the yard with his hands behind his back. The rain was a silver curtain around him, She went in.

"You!" she barked.

"Oh, good morning, mother, please sit down and have some breakfast," he greeted cordially.

She frowned, "you bastard..."

"Hmm, I don't think that's quite what you want to call me,"

"Son of a-"

"That's not it"

"Mother fucker!" she hissed, raising her wand to point it at his chest.

"Ah yes, that's the one," he smiled sadly. His calm, nonchalant attitude further enraged her. Her body shook and she saw red.

"CRUCIO!" she bellowed. But nothing happened. She scowled in panic. "What have you done?"

"I placed an anti-magic shell on this room, I thought you might be a bit upset. Now please, have a seat, I had this breakfast brought for you, here, I'll pour coffee." He pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and eyed the food warily.

"What'd you put in it?" she demanded.

"Nothing today, mother." He prepared her coffee just how she liked it then placed two steaming cream-filled croissants on her plate, spooned a dollop of lingonberry preserves between them and then simply set about preparing his own food.

"you...you...you..." she stammered. He looked up and met her gaze.

"Say it, mother- I_ raped _you." he declared simply. She stared at him in horror, her mouth open. Something had to be wrong with him, he showed no remorse or even the least bit of discomfort.

"Have you no shame, Draco?" she gasped.

He had been lifting his cup to his lips and he stopped, his thumb rubbing gently over the delicate china handle. "actually I feel a truly monstrous amount of remorse." he looked up and again blue eyes met blue and his voice dropped to a whisper, "so, give it a week then if you wish to kill me, disown me, castrate me or what have you, I swear I'll not lift a wand in my defense."

She had no response, his defenselessness unnerved her. She picked up her croissant and swiped it in the jam and ate to avoid having to speak just yet. It was her favorite. After slowly eating for a long silent moment, she finally asked, "why a week?"

Instead of answering, he asked a question of his own, "How is the healing?" Suddenly she realized she'd not been in a pool of her own blood that morning and there had been no nightmares. More noticeable though was the absence of pain.

"Oh!" she looked at him startled.

He sighed, "Your wounds were cursed. All feelings of self-loathing and shame fed the blade and hurt you, it would have continued to spread until it killed you. The only way the healing potion could work was for you to have wanted to feel sexual passion and to have just had an orgasm."

She ignored the issue of her response to the encounter and got defensive, "I don't have self-loathing..."

He looked at her incredulous, "Really now? Is that why you always sought out the most debasing and sometimes violent affairs?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she insisted huffily.

"Remember when Snape fucked you against your bedroom door? Couldn't even make it to the bed, but he had you three more times that day, didn't he? And those four construction wizards you had, two were inside you at once, weren't they? Oh and sucking off Fudge? Or how about half the Wizengamot during father's trial?"

"How?" she glared in disbelief, "there's no way..."

"I was watching, always, from the secret passage from my room to yours. Mother I grew up listening to your cries of passion, to watching your toes curl and your nipples harden. Yes, mother, I've been waiting years to taste your passion for myself." Draco blurted out, his eyes burning with intensity. She was blushing and her chest heaved.

"I'm not fit for anything," she breathed, "Not to be a wife, not a mother, not anything..."

"Don't!" he hissed, "Don't turn it in on yourself!"

She got up and went to the windows and watched the rain streak the glass. He came up behind her silently. "Do you love me?"

"I love you." he answered.

She spun to face him, her face a mask of misery. "Then how can you do this to me?" Her eyes pleaded with him, for what, even she did not know.

He grasped her arms to steady her. "I used to think I was in love with you. But then I realized I just saw you as an embodiment of my feminine side. But my lust remained, I wanted this. The curse meant that until it is healed, whoever touches you, you will feel all the loathing you had inside _with them_. I deserve that loathing, mother. I _am_ loathsome. So it is better if you hate me for this and let the shame go. Let _me _bear your sins now."

"Draco..."

"You will survive this war, mother and ultimately go back to her; your dove. Let her life with you be untainted. Let me take this from you. Six more treatments...that is all."

"Six!" she gasped, "You think I'm going to allow..."

"No, you won't. I won't give you the option, it's better if it's all my fault. You are free to despise me." He said sadly.

She set her jaw. He untied her gown and pulled it open. Looking at her sex he said, "it does look better, your clit has nearly reattached itself." He stroked it with a finger and she hissed. "Does it hurt?" She shook her head. He knelt down and lifted one leg over his shoulder and kissed the little nub of skin. She resolutely stared out the window. His tongue laved and stroked her and she struggled not to gasp.

Just then the door to the greenhouse flew open and Lucius called, "Narcissa?" her eyes snapped to his face. He took in the open gown and the blonde head in front of her. "Oh, sorry, I'll leave you be..." Then he noticed the rose on her chest and froze staring. To her chagrin Draco did not for a second stop licking her.

Lucius walked over to her staring at her bare chest, ignoring his son. "But..." he stammered, "that's not possible!"

"What?" she gasped, almost as a moan from Draco's hot tonguing. Her toes curled over his shoulder involuntarily.

Finally, Draco's head snapped up, "Father! Can't you see we're busy? Whatever ignorant questions you may have can be indulged later! Now run along and find some cock to swallow!"

Lucius just nodded and shrugged. Just as he reached the door he spat, "good luck with her son, she's a frigid bitch!" At that Narcissa scowled and grabbed Draco's head mashing it into her groin and groaned loudly, "oh yeah, more...that's so good!"

Lucius raised an eyebrow but said nothing. As soon as he'd left she shoved Draco away and went back to her breakfast. As soon as she drained the last of her coffee, she said coldly, "I shall expect you in my chambers at nine sharp and, Draco...bring the wine."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty: Lilies in the River

Narcissa stepped into her bathing chamber. Flicking her wand, the lights adjusted to her liking; low candles in sconces along the walls. The ceiling was beveled with four panels, one in each of the cardinal directions. Narcissa had covered them with frescoed reproductions of some of her favorite paintings; To the North the proud yet tragic figure of Anderson's 'The Lady of Astolat' floated serenely overhead, the West was graced by Elizabeth Bouguereau's 'Impudent Girl', The South held the lively yet doomed 'Hylas and the Water Nymphs' by Henrietta Rae, and finally the East was lit up by the pale figure of Millais' Ophelia. Lucius had found them morbid, but Narcissa loved the romance of watery death as played out in these four scenes. In the center panel was the main chandalier which hung from a gilded base shaped like a water lily. She left that fixture dark; always.

Narcissa disrobed and set the tub to filling; it's deep blue tiles glittering like a night sky in the candlelight. She set music to play; the opening notes of the Flower Duet from Lakme setting her shoulders to relaxing. Then she approached the small niche in the West wall with its tiny red window. In her dish she placed a black brick no larger than a galleon which she ignited with her wand. Then she pulled out a glass jar and dug a few small chunks of a hard yellow resin. Tipping the pieces onto the burning charcoal, the resin bubbled and gave off a thick bitter smoke. She liked the way the frankincense cleared her head and she breathed in deeply. She whispered, "Oh great and ancient Queen Mara*, show me the truth."

The smoke snaked around her head and seemed to dance. Then just above the dish she saw it form into a tombstone with her name on it. She sighed. So it was true, she thought, without his terrible mercy, she'd die. She set her wand beside the dish of still smoking incense and slipped into her bath. The music shifted to Meditation from Thais. She felt as though it somehow fit. Her music spell always seemed to choose for her exactly what she needed to hear just then. The plaintive violin cried out her anguish even while her heart soared with the notes. She shut her eyes and drifted on her back in the soothing water, her incense having spread into low clouds of scent that drifted lazily above her head leaving but a trail of heady fragrance in their wake.

Finally it was time. She felt as resolved in her heart as the Lady of Astolat and thought bitterly, "I am half-sick of shadows, am I not?". She drained the tub then emerged wrapping her pale form in a fluffy towel. Once dry she pulled the pins from her hair letting it fall soft against her back. She sat briefly at her vanity and ran her brush through it. When the low strains of a piano graced her ears, she laughed. "Ok,_ finite_, I'm not _that _depressed!" she chuckled at her music spell for having selected Beethoven. She'd never want to hear Moonlight Sonata again if her mood stayed the same. It had been coming up for her night after night.

She slipped out of her towel and into a deep green velvet gown that hugged her figure but hung loose, swirling about her ankles as she walked. She exited into the bedroom and froze. Draco was there already, standing gracefully in the middle of the room directing his wand in some preparations. Her chamber was transformed. On every surface were vases filled with monstrous, fragrant stargazer lilies. The hearth was blazing with a merry fire and her bed had been covered in silver silk coverings. But it was Draco that held her gaze; he was dressed all in white. A white shirt and white tuxedo pants, even white dress shoes. She raised her eyebrows. He approached like a gentleman, lifted her fingers to brush his lips against them in a polite bow, then drew her slowly into his embrace. Again he kissed her fingers, this time with urgency and need.

"You look lovely tonight." he said simply.

She felt her face get warm and looked away, "where's the wine?" she asked.

"Not yet, dear mother, I want to talk first." He shook his head then led her to the bed and sat her down.

"I feel like a bride" she chuckled grimly, looking around at everything.

"You should, tonight, you will find your inner dove." Draco replied seriously, pulling out the package of vials and setting them on the table, but not opening them. "Once, mother, you were innocent, please think back to that time."

At first she jumped up and began to try to leave saying brusquely, "no, I can't!" He took her hand and pulled her back. He pulled out the wine bottle and poured her a third of a glass and handed it to her. She swallowed it in one gulp then sat back down. "More?" she implored. He shook his head. But it had been enough, she laid back onto the pillows and became visibly relaxed.

"I was so young, Draco. I never told anyone." she began slowly. Her eyes darkened and she confessed the truth to him in simple language. He thanked her. He drew her gown up over her body and dripped bits of the euphoria potion over her lips, her neck, her nipples, belly and finally let a bit slide over her sex, slipping through the soft curls to coat the whole outer part of her. He kissed each place the potion fell and soon her whole being was alive with pleasure and desire.

He leaned in and pressed his mouth to her need and gave her everything until she was shaking from her orgasm. Only then did he withdraw his mouth and stand, removing his clothing. He poured her another measure of wine and as she drank he took the healing vial, uncorked it and pulled apart her labia wide, pouring the potion so it ran deep into her. The burning pain began immediately. He got behind her and lifted her onto him, impaling her on his erection and crooned, "now, mother, relive what happened."

She was at the park with Bella and the boy was on the swing, he said, "come here, little girl" and she had. He had pulled her into his lap, bracing her with his arm, adjusting himself and shifting her panties with his other hand and then there was pain. He clamped his hand over her mouth when she screamed. She tried to kick and claw at the hand over her mouth. Her eyes were wide in terror and the pain throbbed for what seemed an eternity inside her.

Draco was talking in her ear, he was now but the past was swallowing her. He repeated, "This was not your fault, you were innocent." Tears streamed her face taking the same courses down her cheeks as they had so many years ago. She knew even in the present she was bleeding onto the cock inside her and the pain was exactly as it had been then. She struggled but the wine made her limp, helpless again as she had been then.

But the arms that held her now held her with love and gentleness. "Are you ready to let it go?" she nodded. He took the euphoria potion again and slathered his cock with it then slid back into her. He poured the rest generously over her aching sex and held still waiting for her to move. Slowly the feeling shifted until the sensation of fullness was an aching need and pleasure rather than pain.

He turned her around and she straddled his prone body, she was rolling her hips so very slightly, just enough to feel him inside her. She stared into his face. "Feel the difference, mother; your sexuality is this, this beautiful wondrous thing, not that horror the boy inflicted on you. That had nothing to do with you or your sexual passion. Let your passion flow now like clear water."

"Yes..." she breathed, her lips deep red from arousal. She was resting over him like a rag doll, but he held her hips and thrust up into her. He looked at him and licked her lips. She was watching his face as he fucked her so gently, she felt as though the pure pleasure would drive her mad, yet did not wish to lose the moment of peaceful desire by asking him to be rougher. After a long time of slow rhythmic movement, he finally cradled her and rolled them so he was on top of her. He adjusted her legs around his waist and held her. Her head fell back when he began to fuck her in earnest. It was still all sweet, this sensation. She felt like a fly laying in a bed of honey, each movement pressed her in deeper and deeper and she knew soon she'd be lost.

"Kiss me," she gasped. And he did, as their tongues slid into each other they peaked and Draco groaned, spilling himself into her as her walls closed tight around him. When their breathing slowed he took the relaxing potion and again massaged her. She hadn't realized how sore she was but reliving her first assault had triggered a powerful muscle reaction. He carefully worked it all out of her. She felt both cleaner and lighter than she had in years.

A/N: * Māra Rīganī-s, lit. Queen Mara, another name for the Morrigan.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one: Steeling Her Sole

Narcissa rolled over in bed without opening her eyes. The idea that it was morning hit before any real willingness to be in it. Then she smelled something. Leather. New leather. New leather shoes. Likely very expensive...

Her eyes popped open. Draco sat on her bed surrounded by boxes and holding a towel and a little leather bag. She scanned the boxes and found it, ah, there...a shoe box. Her curiosity was peaked, she looked pointedly at Draco.

"Good morning, mother." he began cordially, "Today you will not be speaking. I have something very special in mind for you, something you've only ever told one person you thought about; fortunately that person confided in me. All for the cause, of course, but come now, I must get you ready." With the towel and leather bag in hand, he led her into a bath. He did not let her lift even a finger for herself but solicitously washed her hair, scrubbed her back and gently poured fragrant water over her. Then he pulled her up to sit on the side of the tub on top of a towel and placed a hot wet hand towel over her sex.

He opened the leather bag to reveal a kit of some sort. There was a little dish, a funny brush and a long slim item. He laid these out. He put some thick perfumed cream in the dish, pulled away the hand towel and using the brush, began spreading the cream all over Narcissa's pubic area. He directed her to lay back and to not move. Then he unfolded the slim white item to reveal a straight razor. Very carefully he began to shave off her hair from her groin. She frowned at him.

"If you're wondering why I don't just use a spell, this is way more fun and besides, it leaves the skin sensitized." he crooned lovingly at her. He left a tiny trim patch near the top. Then he patted it with a towel and stopped to admire the effect. He sucked in his breath. "Oh my, that is so lovely!" He leaned in and placed a little kiss on the now bare lips. She could feel what he meant by 'sensitized'. But he had a plan and eating her in the bath was not on the agenda. He cleaned up his kit and led her back to the bedroom.

The first box contained black sheer and lace underthings. He slid a pair of silk thigh high stockings onto her, careful to align them just so the seam at the back followed a relatively straight path up her shapely legs. Then he placed a garter belt around her waist and affixed each of the little clips to hold the stockings in place, taking a moment to adjust each tiny satin bow so it rested neatly over its clip. Then, he opened the shoe box. She looked around wondering if there weren't any knickers, but he had already spread open the crimson tissue paper to reveal a seriously sexy pair of black leather pumps.

The heels were a full five inches of steel and the upper was the softest leather she'd ever felt. He let her hold the left shoe while he placed her right foot in its luscious captor. She fondled the tiny metal ring at the ankle as he attached the slender black strap around her little foot. Then he helped her into the other shoe. The feeling of being attired so brought a pink flush to her cheeks; all of them. But he had another item to 'dress' her in. He pulled out a length of delicate chain and grinned at her.

She stood looking down demurely with her arms folded over her chest. He pulled her arms away and fondled each breast in turn, finally twisted and pinching each nipple until she gasped. Then he slid the tiny rings onto the nipples and tightened them leaving a chain dangling between them. Her mouth was open at the strange feeling. But he had more chain. He attached one end to the center of the dangling chain, then ran it down between her legs so it lay against her vulnerable clit, against her ass pucker then up her back, looped it around her neck and attached it to itself so it looked like no more than a simple necklace if you couldn't see where it originated. The cool metal against her hot freshly shorn sex was making her wet already, but it was only the beginning to the day. It was going to be a _very_ long day.

Finally after pulling her hair up into a simple high ponytail, he wrapped a ballet-sweater style dress around her and tied it off at her waist. Everything was covered, but he knew that under the dress she would feel the effects everywhere she went. He was right. The straps of the garter framed her ass while the heels pushed them up and out and without panties, she felt far more naked than she had ever before felt. She felt _ready_, though for what she couldn't begin to imagine.

"There now," he smiled at her, "today you are my pampered pet. And I think a bit of shopping is in order."

Her eyes widened at the thought of being taken in public wearing all these additions under her dress. But that was the affect he was going for. He brought her purse and traveling cloak and they set off to Diagon Alley. First he took her to breakfast at Madam Peaches. Then it was little jaunts here and there. Occasionally he would slip a hand under her dress and tug her chain or snap her garter, fondle her ass or pinch a nipple still held pert by the loop on it. The constant stimulation was maddening but the most intense part of it was how completely taken she felt. She naturally fell in to walking a step behind him and her chin was set a bit lower than usual. Her eyes were constantly low lidded from arousal. He stopped her in the middle of the alley with people all around and tugged the chain at the back of her neck sending jolts through her whole body. He whispered, "I want to strip off that dress and fuck you right here, mother, with everyone watching. Would you like that?" Her lips parted and she blushed deeper.

He laughed darkly and directed her to their final destination of the day; a dark, filthy pub that had only two other patrons. To her chagrin, Draco spoke to the two men there and they joined him in leading Narcissa up to a large private room. There as the two strange men set themselves on a low couch and shared a bottle of firewhiskey, Draco brought out the final elements to his mother's costume. First he stripped off the dress which caused her to start moaning, "nonononono..." then he placed a thin black leather gag in her mouth. Small black cuffs were placed on her wrists and those hooked by a ring behind her back and finally a small length of chain was attached to the rings at the back of her shoes. She was hobbled.

He set her on a bench and hooked the heels onto a rung and pressed apart her thighs. Her eyes filled with tears as she silently pleaded with him. He only smiled.

"Gentlemen," he said, addressing their guests. She thought he used that term loosely as she finally turned to look at her audience. One had a badly scarred face though he dressed well enough and even in the dim lighting, she could see a shock of long red hair. The other man was stocky, dark and had a hook-nose. Had she been a Quidditch fan she might have been surprised when he introduced himself as Viktor, but to her he was just some meathead from overseas. The redhead said he was Bill.

Draco addressed them, "This is my lovely mother. She needs...attending to, if you're interested." The man called Bill squeezed his crotch suggestively while Viktor just smiled. "I think you'll agree that such a tasty little bonbon needs both a bit of punishment as well as reward, though I'm happy to let you decide how best to attend to her...uh...needs."

Immediate Bill chimed in, "can I take her over my knee? I think she needs spanking." The lust in his eyes was momentarily hardened into something else.

"Naturally."

Bill stood and approached her. He grazed her pert nipples with rough fingers, then scooped her easily off the stool and brought her to the couch. Viktor laughed. Her ass was suddenly exposed over Bill's lap and he took to fondling first. He dipped a finger into her and exclaimed in wonder at how wet she already was.

"Well then," he said, "for being slutty enough to get this wet for two total strangers..." his hand came down hard on her ass causing her to cry out against the gag. There was something strange about Bill's voice, she thought, but couldn't place it. Viktor laughed darkly and held her ankles to keep her from kicking too much. Bill stroked and slapped several more times before announcing he was too 'fucking hard' to focus. Her ass was already deep red and hot to the touch. She had stopped struggling, however and had allowed a silence to fill her mind. There was nothing but this moment, nothing but pain and desire and the seamless overlap of the two.

Viktor lifted her so she sat on his lap, she could feel that he too was more than ready for her. He pulled off the gag and kissed her. The way he kissed seemed strangely familiar. Bill unzipped his pants and she saw his member get pulled out. He was big. Viktor helped to place her onto Bill's lap and soon he was balls deep inside her. She moaned and Viktor stood in front of her unzipping himself. Soon her mouth was full of him and she helplessly rode the sensations as she was fucked at both ends and hands and mouths ravished her. Bill soon unloaded inside her and he unfastened her wrists and had her kneel on the floor so Viktor could slip his cock into the hot slick hole that Bill had just filled. Draco stood nearby watching with a smile and a hand in his trousers. Viktor pressed her down onto her belly and her nipples were rubbed raw on the rug but his cock made her forget that anything but the deep firm strokes existed.

Bill crouched by her head and pulled her up by the ponytail, "you really do like this, don't you?" Why did he sound sad, she wondered.

"Yes, fuck yes...please, use me!" He kissed her deeply and tenderly and she came hard around Viktor's thick cock. Again she had the feeling that it was somehow familiar. She felt Viktor's cock spasm and pump into her. Bill looked at Draco and said, "She's ready." Draco nodded and pulled a vial from his pocket. It was the healing solution. Bill gathered her into his lap again but this time cradling her like a child.

"Mother," Draco said, uncorking the vial, "drink this." She looked at him with wide eyes, it had only been used topically before and always it was painful. But Bill and Viktor had positioned themselves around her as though ready to protect her so she turned to Draco and nodded. He emptied the vial into her mouth and everything went cold and black.

There were voices calling to her, mocking and cruel:

"Slut, whore, worthless, unfaithful, woman! Stupid bitch. Filthy cunt..."

On and on it went and Narcissa felt like she was crouched alone in the dark. The voices were coming closer and as they mocked soon hands and feet began to hit, punch, kick and poke her. She tried to cover herself but nothing she did worked. The pain was coming from everywhere. There was no escape.

She wanted to die there, to escape the voices and the assault. But then a single shaft of warm light appeared with a sweet familiar voice.

"Narcissa?" the voice called. "Narcissa, I'm here, baby. I'm here. I love you. I will always love you." It was Hermione's voice. Narcissa wept and tried to turn away but the voice was wrapped around her with warm arms and a beating heart. Finally Narcissa could open her eyes and where Bill ought to have been was indeed, Hermione.

"What? How?" Narcissa cried, tears springing to her eyes.

Hermione smiled her lopsided smile, "polyjuice potion only lasts an hour, silly!"

"It was you?" Narcissa sobbed. "You know then...you know about...oh no...oh gods..." Narcissa tried to cover her face.

"It's alright baby. I know. Draco and Severus explained everything. In the future I'd prefer to be involved from the start if you need special...uh...treatment...but I understand. We'll get through this." Hermione was stroking her back.

"Sev...Severus?" Narcissa stuttered and looked to where Viktor should have been to find Severus Snape sitting, gently removing the chains from her body and smiling a wistful smile.

"Narcissa, I've always loved you but we've always known I'm not the one for you," he said, "I'm grateful to have been able to participate. Maybe if Hermione agrees to it, it needn't be the last time..."

"Ha! Don't get too cozy with my wife, Sev." Hermione shot back but her eyes were laughing. Narcissa dissolved into tears.

"Hermione..." she sobbed, "I'm sorry. You should hate me, I'm so awful..."

"Honey, the world is full of awful people and you are just not one of them. I know that now. I found out that I need to know and accept all of you, even your complex past if I'm to truly be with you. It won't be easy all the time, but I'm here, I'm committed to sticking this out." Hermione said simply, holding her closer.

Severus went over to Draco who looked wretched watching the exchange, he hugged him tight and whispered, "you did the right thing, you'll see." Draco nodded mutely.

All too soon Draco had to get Narcissa back to the next treatments would be under Severus' supervision and carried out by Hermione herself. Narcissa felt both relief to have come clean with Hermione and anxious to be again holding such a precious and terrible secret.

She got to keep the shoes.


End file.
